


Our sunset that is going to be coloured red

by liclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Han Jisung | Han, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but so is lee minho, they're in love but they're too oblivious to notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liclino/pseuds/liclino
Summary: “How long do you think it will take them to notice?” Felix asked the older.Changbin sighed. “I don’t know, but i hope soon. They’re so in love it’s painful watching them be so oblivious.”or: Minho and Jisung have been best friends since childhood and it takes them a while to realise they might love each other more than just as friends.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 39
Kudos: 165





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome to this mess of a fic that i wrote recently, i don't have much to say i just hope that at least someone will enjoy reading this. the fic is already finished so dw i won't abandon this work i just need to edit it chapter by chapter. anyways have fun! also im terribly sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language :(

Minho and Jisung were best friends.

They knew each other more than anyone else did, they were inseparable. They were glued to each other most of the time, everyone thought of them as one. With twins, it’s common to think of little Stacey and Emma like they’re one, it’s not just twin #1 Stacey and twin #2 Emma, it’s Stacey and Emma. Same went for Minho and Jisung, everyone knew how much they loved each other, they were a special duo, if you wanted to talk to one, you got the other one too. It was always Minho and Jisung.

It all started back in primary school, when Jisung was 6 and Minho was 8. Little Jisung was still getting used to adapting to going to school, counting numbers, colouring books and finding new friends. The last one was a struggle for him. He was a sweet and extremely smart boy, however most of the kids in his class didn’t seem to appreciate his endearing personality.

Jisung learned how to read when he was only 4 and ever since then, he loved reading books about dinosaurs and wild animals. In kindergarten he didn’t really have friends, he spent most of the days playing with toys by himself. He didn’t mind being alone, he actually found it very peaceful. So when school started, he didn’t quite know how to approach other kids and most of the times he kept on rambling about fascinating things he read about in books. He was also a very tiny kid with cute chubby cheeks, which again, his classmate didn’t find as adorable as others. They often teased him for his looks and started mocking him every time he tried to say something. Eventually he learned it was the best to ignore their comments, but it still hurt. In kindergarten he didn’t mind that he had no friends. New children were coming and going every week and everyone was extremely loud, too loud for Jisung. Once he entered first grade, he was surrounded with 20 other kids his age, who didn’t have toys to play with for 8 hours straight, they were there to learn new things. It was a new environment for Jisung and he just wished he could have some company. He didn’t expect a hoard of people to hang out with him, one single friend was enough for him.

But unfortunately, he spent the first two months of school all alone. That was until this one special day. The kids were on their lunch break and Jisung was peacefully eating his sandwich, sitting on a bench in the school yard, all alone. After he was done with it, he was about to start eating his granola bar too, however three of his classmates showed up standing right in front of him. It was always the same three boys who teased him. 

“Give me your granola bar.” said one of them. Jisung’s eyes went wide. “Why?” he carefully asked. It looked like he asked the wrong question, noticing how all three of them looked annoyed.

“Because i want to eat one and you have it, plus your cheeks are already too big, you don’t have to eat this too.” he said more intimidatingly this time. 

Jisung waited for a few seconds before saying, “But the lunch lady is giving these to everyone, just go to the school cafeteria and she’ll give you one too.”

He really didn’t want to give his granola bar to his bully and he was about to put it in his backpack before the boys could take it away from him, but he was too slow. 

“I don’t want to go to the school cafeteria when i can just simply take this one from you.” the bully said and snatched that granola bar right out of Jisung’s hand.

“Hey! Give it back!” he said, clearly upset. He was used to being teased, but this was the first time when his bullies took away his food, which meant it would start happening more often. The boys noticed how he dared to talk back to them and one of them immediately pushed him on the floor with full force. 

“Ah, that hurts!” sobbed Jisung when he landed on the floor. “Don’t you dare talk back to us ever again you squirrel.” hissed one of the bullies.

“What are you doing?” suddenly asked an unfamiliar voice. 

Jisung looked up and saw a boy standing right between him and the boys. His hair was dark brown and he was a bit taller than everyone else. Jisung figured he was a bit older since he had never seen him before. He glanced at the boy who pushed Jisung to the floor. He looked angry. 

“I better not see you harassing him ever again, you hear me?” the others boys quickly nodded, being intimidated by the boy since he was older too. 

“Now give him his granola bar back” the brown haired boy insisted and the other boy had nothing left to do but to return it to Jisung. 

The older boy just gave everyone an ugly glare and they quickly ran away. Suddenly he looked back at Jisung and offered him his hand to help him stand up. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Jisung managed to look at the boy’s face and actually observe him for a second. The boy seemed harmless, like he actually cared for him and that surprised him, he was used to people ignoring him or well, teasing him, for the past two months. His face suddenly lit up with joy at the realisation he was probably about to meet his new and first actual friend. 

“I’m all good thank you so much wow that was so cool i was so scared, i know i could just go back to the lunch lady and ask her for a new granola bar but this is my favourite flavour and i didn’t want to risk getting a different one, i really like these orange ones, i’ve always liked eating oranges, one time my mom said i wasn’t allowed to eat them because i ate too much of them, she said oranges are like chocolate for me.” Jisung took a deep breath he needed from rambling too much. The brown haired boy just giggled at him.

“Hi i’m Minho, what’s your name?” he said with a smile on his face. 

“Oh that’s a cool name, my uncle is also called like that, but i don’t really like him that much, he’s always grumpy when i come and visit him, but i’m sure you’re not as grumpy as him. I’m Jisung.” he said, showing off his gummy smile to Minho.

And the rest was history. Minho asked Jisung if he wanted to play with him and the other of course accepted his offer. From that day on they became inseparable. Sadly they couldn’t see each other during class, but they spent every lunch break together and always visited each other after school and during the weekends. Minho often let Jisung hang out with the friends from his class, Chan and Changbin and just like that Jisung finally felt accepted. 

They made sure to have their weekly sleepover every week. They had the same routine, usually they would play outside, have dinner, play computer games, or just talk. Whenever they talked it was mostly just Jisung rambling about the most random things while Minho curiously listened. He always found Jisung interesting and very endearing. 

Their personalities were the complete opposites, however they complemented each other really well. Minho was more sociable and easy to talk to, he was incredibly nice, but he was also a very private person, he only trusted his secrets to Jisung. He had loved dancing since he was 4. He also adored animals, especially cats. Jisung on the other hand was much more shy, but he was always the loudest one when he was around his friends. He loved reading and he liked being alone with his thoughts, he had a very big imagination.

They spent so much time together it became common for their parents to also meet up with each other occasionally since their sons couldn’t stop hanging out all the time. Once Minho entered high school, it was a bit of a struggle for both of them since Jisung was still in middle school and they didn’t get to see each other as much. Two years later, Jisung started attending the same school as Minho and he also met some new friends, their names were Seungmin and Jeongin. It didn’t take much time for all of them to start hanging out together, along with Chan and Changbin. 

High school was fun for both of them. They got to experience lots of new things together. Minho got to convince Jisung to go with him to some parties, even though Jisung refused to go most times since he preferred staying at home. They experienced multiple drunk shenanigans, first kisses, first relationships,.. Jisung got his first kiss at the age of 16. It wasn’t anything special, he and Minho were at the party and they were playing spin the bottle. Minho got his first kiss at the same time he got his first girlfriend, however their relationship only lasted for a few weeks. 

It was in Jisung’s sophomore year when he started to realise he didn’t like the idea of having a girlfriend. He wasn’t like Minho who kept talking about how pretty girls were. Sure he thought some girls were cute, he wasn’t blind, but the thought of kissing a girl or let alone dating one almost disgusted him. It took him a few months to completely accept that he was in fact gay. 

What scared him the most was telling Minho about it. He knew Minho wasn’t homophobic, in fact, he often showed support for the lgbt community. But this was Minho. Jisung’s Minho. His best friend, his absolute favourite person in the entire universe. He trusted him with his life and they always told each other everything. Which is exactly why he was so scared of telling him. What if he ruined everything, all those years of friendship, what if Minho would want to stop being his friend?

It wasn’t until their usual weekly sleepover at Minho’s place when Jisung decided to come out to his friend. They were getting ready for sleep all cuddled up, about to start having their deep conversations they always had before they fell asleep.

“Hyung?” said Jisung in a whisper. He looked at Minho who looked like he was about to fall asleep any time. “Hm.” said the older with his eyes closed. “Can i tell you something? It’s kinda um.. personal.”

Minho knew Jisung very well, probably even more than Jisung knew himself. That’s why he immediately recognised his insecure voice. He didn’t like it when his best friend felt insecure. He opened his eyes and looked at Jisung with worry.

“What is it Sungie? You know you can tell me anything right?” he told him reassuringly.

Jisung took a deep breath. “Right so let’s say hypothetically one of my friends liked boys like as in liked liked like he would want to kiss them, you know let’s say my friend was gay. How would yo- i mean how do you think his friends should react, do you think he would deserve their support or-” 

“Jisung.” Minho suddenly cut him off. Jisung was too scared to look at him, he kept his eyes focused on Minho’s drawer in the left corner of his room. “It’s just that this friend really wishes his friends would support him, especially his best friend because he loves him so much and he’s scared he’s going to lose him, i- i mean, i’m guessing that’s how my friend would feel. I personally think there’s nothing wrong with gay people i mea-”

“Jisung.” Minho cut him off again. He slowly cupped Jisung’s face with his hands. “Can you please look at me.” he asked. Jisung slowly looked at his best friend, right into his big brown eyes. Minho was looking at him with worry, concern, he couldn’t really tell. He could feel the tears trying to escape from his eyes, but he didn’t let them come out yet. “I’m gay.” he blurted out and immediately gasped in a whisper, being surprised that he actually managed to say it out loud. It only really hit him after a few seconds when he realised Minho wasn’t saying anything back, he was just looking at him. Jisung started shaking and trembling, his tears finally streaming down his face.

Minho immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “Come here.” he said quietly and let Jisung rest his head in the crook of his neck, wetting his shirt with his tears. “It’s okay Sungie, I love you no matter what.”

“A-are you n-not upset?” the younger asked through his sobs. Minho chuckled. “Of course not, i could never be upset at you, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Jisung kept crying. It wasn’t even because of telling Minho he was gay anymore. He felt relief, all the fear and stress he kept inside him finally left his body, he felt accepted. Minho’s hug was so comforting, it felt like home. He wanted to stay in the crook of his neck forever. After a few more minutes Jisung pulled back, still sniffing a little.

“Are you okay?” asked Minho.

“Yeah, do you mind if we just go to sleep now? I’m just really tired.”

“Of course, we can talk about it tomorrow.” said Minho, with a little smile on his face, feeling relieved his friend was feeling a bit better.

“Goodnight Sungie.” he added.

“Goodnight Min.”

—

It was as simple as that. Minho made sure to let Jisung know he supported him on multiple occasions. It was a bit awkward for Jisung to get used to being openly gay in front of his best friend, but eventually he got more comfortable and he often started telling Minho about his boy crushes. It felt so natural. Later on he gathered enough courage to come out to his other friends, his parents and well, everyone else. It surprised him how much everyone was okay with it, it felt relieving.

After Jisung’s sophomore year had passed he realised he was going to struggle with the same thing he did a few years ago. Minho was leaving for college and a part of him was leaving Jisung again. However this time he still had Seungmin and Jeongin to keep him company for the next two years. Minho decided to study dancing, it was something he really enjoyed and was actually good at. He still had time to hang out with Jisung and the others even though college life was way more stressful and he was a lot busier. 

Two years later Jisung applied to the same college as Minho, except that he decided to focus on music production. They both lived together on campus and always hung out in each other’s dorms after they were done with their classes. 

—

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon, Minho and Jisung were cuddled up on Minho’s bed, watching movies and talking. Mostly talking.

“Hyung have you ever stolen something from me?” Jisung suddenly asked, his head resting on Minho’s chest. 

His best friend looked at him. “What kind of question is that?” he sounded offended by Jisung’s accusation.

“Well these people in the movie just robbed someone and it made me think that everyone steals something at one point. So i was wondering if you’ve ever taken anything from me.” he said with boredom in his voice, he was tired from working at the studio the whole day. 

Minho giggled. “Of course i haven’t stolen anything from you. To be honest you only own books and ugly clothes, I could never steal from you.” 

Jisung lightly hit his right arm. “Hey don’t be mean. Also I'm glad you haven’t stolen anything from me, I have from you.”

“What?!” Minho yelled in surprise, immediately pushing Jisung off of his chest. “You brat, what did you steal?” he asked. 

“Oh when we were like 10 i remember you had this really cool pen that like lit up if you shook it and i thought it was cool and i took it to well, try it out and then two weeks passed and i realised i forgot to return it to you and i thought it was too late so i just decided to keep it.” he said like it was nothing. Minho on the other hand looked shocked.

“You little bitch, I accused Changbin of stealing it, I loved that pen, my classmates thought I was cool because of it.” he said with his arms crossed.

Jisung only giggled at him. “Oh well, it’s too late to give it back to you know.” he said, already planning on getting up from bed. 

“Oh no, you’re not getting away with this so easily” said Minho and pulled him back to the bed and started tickling him.

Jisung was extremely ticklish and Minho absolutely adored tickling him every time he was being too brave. “Minho! Let go!” Jisung tried to yell in between his laughter.

“Next time don’t steal from me and I’ll think about it.” he said, obviously enjoying this situation. He was now on top of Jisung and that poor boy couldn’t escape from him. 

“Minho seriously I’m gonna pee myself!” Jisung yelled, his body already giving up from fighting. “Ew, gross.” replied the older, however he still continued to tickle his best friend.

Suddenly the door opened and Changbin and Hyunjin came inside. Hyunjin was one of Minho’s friends that he met in college along with Felix. They were all really good at dancing and they immediately became friends after their first dance lesson. It didn’t take them much time before all eight of them - Jisung, Minho, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin started hanging out together and became a group of close friends.

Hyunjin looked at the pair tickling each other and giggling. “What goes on?” he asked. He wasn’t really interested, he was quick to notice Jisung and Minho were always like this, in their own little world.

“Nothing much, Sungie was just being a brat like always.” said Minho, still tickling his best friend. 

“Alright let him breathe.” said Changbin, noticing how the poor boy was struggling under Minho. The said boy sighed. “It’s your lucky day Han Jisung, you’re free now.” 

Jisung immediately got up and ran towards the chair that was right next to Minho’s desk, making sure he was far away from his best friend.

“Right so anyways,” Hyunjin spoke again, “Momo and Sana are planning a party at theirs this Friday and they invited me and Changbin while we were on our way to the dorms and they told us to invite anyone we want, so you are joining us on Friday, no excuses. I’m talking to you Jisung.” 

Jisung sighed in defeat. He wasn’t a fan of parties but he had to admit, their friend group hasn’t hung out together in a while and a party sounded pretty nice, considering how overworked with school he was in the past weeks. “Fine, but i better meet a cute boy or else.” he tried to threaten Hyunjin however he looked so adorable with his cheeks and not intimidating at all, the others couldn’t help but to giggle at him. 

“He’s right though.” suddenly Minho said. “Sungie you have been single for 19 years and that’s embarrassing, we really need to find a cute boy for you.” 

“Oh my god, let’s make this week’s goal for us to be finding Jisung’s boo!” said Hyunjin with excitement in his voice, already clapping with his hands. The other two boys seemed to agree with him and Jisung sighed again, knowing he was in for a lot.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi i was planning on posting the second chapter on monday but i was bored so i decided to edit the new chapter and upload it today :D anyways enjoy reading this mess <3

Friday came soon and Jisung and Minho were in their dorms doing each other’s makeup. They loved getting ready together, Minho always brought a suitcase with a bunch of clothes and makeup. Jisung wasn’t as comfortable wearing makeup as Minho was, but he made exceptions for parties. He and Minho always started blasting music while getting ready and usually they would just start fighting over whose music taste is better. They were always hanging out together, but getting ready was different, it was calmer, just them being them. 

Jisung was debating what outfit to pick for Minho. His best friend was insanely pretty, he really didn’t need much effort, he was capable of wearing a trash bag and rocking it. Because the boys decided they were going to look for a potential new boyfriend for Jisung, he figured Minho doesn’t need to have a glamorous outfit.

He decided he was going to make him wear tight black jeans with a jean jacket and a black shirt underneath. For makeup he decided to use eyeliner to really show off Minho’s beautiful cat-like eyes. He added some eyeshadow and lip gloss to complete the look. It was ridiculous how effortlessly ethereal Minho looked all the time. 

It was Jisung’s turn to get ready and Minho decided tight black jeans would look great on him too. He grabbed one of his white silk shirts from the closet and gave it to his best friend. He unbuttoned the first two buttons and rolled his sleeves a bit. The material was really light and smooth, it was easy to move around in the shirt. It made Jisung look beautiful, hot even. Minho was really good at makeup, he made sure to do the perfect smokey eyeshadow look on Jisung and added some glitter around his eyes. He also styled his hair so that his forehead was on full display and then finished his look with some lip gloss. Shit, Minho thought. Jisung looked like a prince. 

It was already past 9pm so the pair decided to head out. They decided to take a walk to Sana and Momo’s place since it only took them about five minutes to get there. Once they reached their place they waited outside for their other friends to join them.

“Han Jisung! Is that you?” Seungmin suddenly asked while he was walking towards the pair with Felix, Chan and Changbin. “Good job Minho, he actually looks decent for once.” he added.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean, I always look fashionable.” said Jisung defensively. The others just gave him the look. “Fine, I look good sometimes.” he puffed.

Suddenly Felix’s phone vibrated. He picked it up from his jacket and looked at the screen. “Ah, Hyunjin just texted me he and Jeongin will be fashionably late and that we shouldn’t wait for them.” 

“As always.” Changbin snorted. “Should we just head in then?” The others nodded in agreement.

The music was so loud they could hear it blasting from the street and people were already making a mess in front of the house. The door was already open so the boys decided to just come in without knocking. They all looked excited once they entered the house seeing how many people were in there and how many activities were happening.

At first they hung out together, got some drinks and talked a little to catch up. Later on Sana joined them for a while. She was the biggest social butterfly and she loved being around people. The music was also pretty good, the playlist mostly consisted of songs from the early 2000’s that everyone knew by heart. The dance floor or well the dancing area was in the living room and Jisung noticed how Minho’s heart ached to go there as soon as they walked in. He also knew his best friend would convince him to go there with him and Jisung wasn’t a very good dancer - correction, he wasn’t the most confident one, so he wanted to drink something first to get a little bit braver.

It was almost 11pm when Minho grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s danceee.” he said in his whiny voice, already a bit tipsy.

“Hyung, you know I’m not good at dancing, why don’t you go with Felix?” Jisung whined back.

Minho didn’t care and only pulled his friend even closer to the living room. “But I wanna dance with you, come on, it’s gonna be fun.”

Once they reached the dance floor Jisung noticed the living room was pretty big which meant he had a lot of space to dance, but that also meant more people could see him making a fool out of himself. Minho was a natural dancer. The moment he stepped on the floor he already started dancing to the music. Some people were good dancers from practicing really hard, but for Minho it was different, he was born to be a dancer, he was effortlessly good at it and he loved it more than anything. Jisung got less annoyed at the situation once he noticed how much fun his friend was having.

His smile was so big and his eyes were closed and his eyelids looked so sparkly in the dark. Minho was beautiful, Jisung thought. He tried to follow Minho’s dance steps at first, but when he noticed he couldn’t keep up, he just started dancing on his own, not really caring about how weird he looked. 

Eventually Minho focused on him and started giggling. 

“Come here, I'll teach you some of the basic moves.” he said.

Jisung looked at him with big eyes. “Really?? I’m hopeless, but thank you.”

Minho grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Okay so first of all, you need to hear the music. You produce music so you shouldn’t have problems with this.”

Jisung chuckled at the remark. He awkwardly stood for a few seconds, now knowing what he was supposed to do. 

“What exactly am I supposed to hear hyung?” he asked. 

Minho giggled again. “Just listen to the beat. Not even two minutes ago I saw you dancing around and it looked like you were dancing to some slow jazzy music. This song that’s playing right now is really upbeat and you can’t just swing your hips every three seconds and expect you’re gonna look hot Sungie. Here, try to feel my heartbeat.” he suddenly put Jisung’s hand on his chest.

“It’s beating really hard from all the adrenaline. That’s how you’re supposed to feel when dancing to this music okay?” Jisung just nodded, staring at his best friend’s eyes.

Minho’s voice was so soothing and Jisung loved listening to him talking about dancing. Then, Minho took his hand off his chest and stepped back a little bit. “Now, just try to follow what I’m doing. Don’t worry, it won’t be anything complicated.” he told him reassuringly. 

He started moving his hips from left to right and moving his feet. It really wasn’t anything complicated, he was simply just feeling the music. Slowly Jisung got a hang of it and his moves started looking a bit like Minho’s. His friend smiled proudly at him and stepped closer to him again. He put his Jisung’s hands around his neck and his hands on Jisung’s hips. They started dancing together and it felt nice. They were both genuinely having fun and smiling widely. 

Jisung was too embarrassed to look at his best friend in the eyes at first, but eventually he dared to raise his head. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. 

Minho was looking at him with a small smile on his face with his beautiful brown eyes gazing right through Jisung’s soul. He didn’t say anything, he just smiled at his best friend. Jisung gave him a small smile back and that’s how they spent the next few minutes. Just dancing together, smiling at each other and being in their own little world like always. 

Suddenly Jisung felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Changbin standing next to him.

“You’re not gonna believe what’s happening. They’re about to start playing spin the bottle in the kitchen.” Changbin said all giggly. Jisung rolled his eyes, “I truly couldn't care less about the straightest game in the world.”

“Yes, but Jisung listen! Sana decided to make it gay, so basically only non straight people can play.” 

“That’s perfect!” suddenly Minho yelled, making Jisung jump a little. “Jisung there’s a chance you might meet your future husband whom you’re going to have 5 kids with.” he said with so much excitement in his voice, his face beaming with happiness.

Jisung on the other hand, didn’t feel as happy. He liked how he was dancing with Minho just now, he wouldn’t mind if that was how he was going to spend the whole night. “I don’t know hyung.” he said, looking down. 

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun!” he said and pulled Jisung with him once again, leading him towards the kitchen.

Once they arrived there, some people were already sitting on the floor in a small circle. To be completely honest, as much as Jisung didn’t want to play this game, he was happy to see there were more openly gay people, it made him feel less alone. The only person he recognised was Eric, the boy who sat next to him in philosophy class.

He stood there for a good minute deep in his thoughts when suddenly Minho cupped his face and looked at him with his beautiful eyes once again. This time they were filled with concern.

“Hey, I know that I kinda forced you to come here, I shouldn't have done that. You don’t have to play the game if you’re not comfortable with it.” he softly said. 

Jisung shook his head, “No, it’s fine, it’s good I step out of my comfort zone a little bit.” he replied. 

Minho smiled at him again. “Okay, but if you start feeling uneasy, you run to me immediately, okay?” 

“Okay Min.” he smiled back.

“Now go, get some dick.” said Minho a bit too loudly, ruffling Jisung’s hair. “Hyung, shut up!” the younger replied in panic. Before he could say goodbye to his best friend, Minho was already gone, probably back at the dance floor. 

Jisung came closer to the circle and awkwardly sat down. Luckily, everyone was really nice and they even talked to each other a little before the game started. Once there were enough people Sana came over and gave them the bottle.

“Have fun!” she said as she walked towards Momo and disappeared with her. 

Jisung was nervous. He didn’t want to show it, however it was probably visible considering how much his hands were shaking and how he kept biting at his own lip. Ten minutes had passed and the bottle still hadn’t landed on him and he was slowly getting bored. That was until it was his turn to spin the bottle. He nervously spinned it and it felt like he was waiting for minutes for it to land on someone. Once it did, he looked up at the person it landed on. 

He saw a boy, probably around his age. He looked much taller, his hair was purple and he was wearing a blue shirt that really made him stand out. He smirked at Jisung, but in a soft way. Jisung didn’t really have many choices, I mean, he could run away, but he decided not to be a coward. He slowly crawled towards the middle of the circle and so did the other boy. They looked at each other for a few seconds, none of them saying a word. The purple haired boy was still smirking at him. Jisung decided to be brave, so he put his arms on the boy’s shoulders and slowly leaned in. The other boy did the same and they closed the distance between them. 

It was a brief, short kiss at first. Jisung noticed the boy’s lips were really soft, but before he had time to explore this new feeling some more, they both pulled away for a second. Oh, Jisung thought. This time they both smiled at each other and leaned in again.

In the meantime, Minho was getting drinks with Changbin. He kept bombarding him with questions like “Do you think Jisung is having fun?” “ Do you think he’s okay?” “Should i go check up on him?” or “Do you think he already met his future boyfriend?”.

At one point Changbin stopped trying to explain to him that Jisung is fine otherwise he would already be here. 

Suddenly, Felix and Jeongin joined them too and asked where Jisung was, knowing it was unusual for the boy to not be around Minho at all times. 

“Oh right we forgot to tell you. We’re trying to get Jisung a boyfriend today and right now he’s playing spin the bottle with some boys.” explained Changbin.

Jeongin looked at both Changbin and Minho in confusion. “Why would you try to get Jisung with someone when he and Minho are literally in love?”

Minho nearly choked on his drink while Changbin snorted loudly and Felix just giggled in agreement. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” asked Minho in shock. 

Jeongin just shrugged with his shoulders. “I don’t know, it’s just that you two are always together and you know each other well and you’re always doing your silly things and if i wasn’t your friend i’d think you guys were already dating.” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Minho looked at him in confusion at first, trying to process what he just said. Later, he started laughing. “No no you got it all wrong, I love Jisung, but he’s my best friend, that’s it. Plus, I’m not even attracted to men.” he explained and then looked at the other boys too. 

“Do you guys think the same as Jeongin?” he asked out of curiosity. 

“To be completely honest, yeah. You’re always talking about Jisung and he’s always talking about you and when you guys are together, it’s like you’re glued to each other.” said Felix. 

Minho stood there in shock. He was genuinely surprised his friends thought so about his friendship with Jisung. He never thought about them like that. Sure, he loved Jisung, but that’s it. He was his best friend, of course he showed a lot of affection towards the boy, but he would never want to date him. Right?

Before he could start thinking about this even more, he saw Jisung coming towards him with a small smile on his face. Minho looked at him in worry, remembering telling the boy to come to him if he was feeling uncomfortable. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern. Jisung realised his best friend understood his arrival in a wrong way. “Oh yeah yeah don’t worry i had fun, it’s just that the game ended so i came here.” he explained. 

“Oh, okay.” Minho said in relief. “How did it go?” he asked.

Jisung gave him a proud smile. He seemed a bit shy and flustered when he started thinking about the purple haired boy again. “I uh, I made out with this really cute guy, it was fun.” he smiled sheepishly. 

Minho started smiling until it reached his entire face. He ruffled Jisung’s hair again. “Yeah let’s go!! See you’re doing amazing! Where is that guy now, have you two talked?” he asked. 

“Oh I haven't talked to him at all, I just left once the game ended.” Jisung answered. 

Changbin sighed loudly. “Jisung you dumbass why didn’t you talk to him?” he asked, annoyed with his friend. 

Jisung looked at him in confusion, “Should I?” he asked. 

“Yes!” all the boys yelled at once. 

Before Jisung had the time to say something back, he heard a soft hey. He turned around and there he was. The purple haired guy, smiling at him. 

Jisung looked around, “Are you talking to me?” he asked. His friends all face palmed at his question. 

The purple haired boy just smiled even harder. “Of course, I’m talking to you, who else? I’m Soobin by the way, I was going to introduce myself earlier, but you left so quickly.” he said. 

Jisung blushed in embarrassment, wondering how dumb he could be to just leave like that when someone was finally interested in him. He smiled nervously at Soobin. “Hi Soobin, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Jisung” he said shyly. 

“Jisung, do you wanna go somewhere more private? To talk i mean.” Soobin asked. 

Jisung blushed again. He looked at his friends, asking for permission and decided to go with Soobin once he noticed they were all nodding cheerfully and practically about to push him directly into the boy if he wasn’t planning on leaving with him.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. The boys drank some more, danced around for a bit, played some games, made out with strangers and mostly just enjoyed each other’s company. It was around 3am when Jisung finally showed up again. He greeted Minho, both of the boys looking tipsier than a few hours ago. 

“Hey.” murmured Jisung nuzzling his head onto Minho’s chest while hugging him. 

“Hey you.” replied the older, hugging him back. 

“Can I crash at yours?” asked Jisung lazily. Minho chuckled softly. “You have your own room you brat.” he teased the younger. 

Jisung whined. “I know but i’m lazy and i wanna cuddle with you.” 

Minho sighed. “Alright let’s go.” he said, pulling Jisung away from his embrace and leading the way towards the exit. 

The walk home was quiet. Both boys were pretty tired and didn’t have the energy to talk. They walked in silence, but it wasn’t an awkward one. They often hung out in silence, sometimes even for hours when Jisung really had nothing to say, but it always felt comfortable. They were so used to each other’s presence and sometimes that’s all they needed to feel okay. Just both of them being present. 

Once they reached Minho’s dorm they took off their makeup and Minho borrowed Jisung one of his hoodies. He loved lending Jisung his hoodies, because they always looked super big on the small boy and he thought it looked adorable. As they laid on the bed and Jisung cuddled up to Minho like he said he wanted to, the older boy finally spoke. 

“How did it go with that Soobin guy by the way?” he asked while caressing Jisung’s hair.

The boy was almost asleep, his eyes already closed. “It was fun. Min can we talk about it tomorrow, I’m really tired right now and I just want to sleep.” he mumbled. 

Minho smiled at him. “Goodnight Sungie.” He expected for Jisung to say goodnight back, but when he looked at the younger’s face he noticed the boy was already fast asleep. 

Minho took a look at him. His hair was messy and all over the place, but it made him look adorable. He always fell asleep with his mouth slightly open and Minho found it really endearing, it made his cheeks look even bigger and cuter. The moonlight was shining directly at Jisung’s face and it made his natural beauty stand out even more. Minho looked at his eyes and noticed he still had some glitter around his face. His eyelashes were so long, how did he never notice that. And that little mole on his cheek was so adorable, god how he wanted to just kiss it. And those pretty lips, they looked so sof- and then Minho stopped and realised. 

What on earth was he thinking about? That was his best friend right there, why was he thinking about his lips, that’s gross. 

And then the conversation from the party earlier started replaying in his head. How could his friends think there was something going on between him and Jisung, that’s just ridiculous. Right? Besides, he loved girls, he always has. 

Before his brain could start thinking even more, he decided to go to sleep, noticing he was getting tired too. He pulled Jisung even closer to his chest and just like that, both of them were asleep in each other’s embrace. 

—

“Wake up losers!” 

Jisung heard loud steps stomping around Minho’s room. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times because of the bright sunlight shining right in his face. He sat up and yawned, his head hurting from the hangover he was having from the night before. After his eyesight went back to normal, he noticed Minho was no longer laying in bed next to him. He looked at the clock. 7 am. Minho was always quick to wake up, he was one of the rare morning people Jisung knew. 

“Be quiet Hyunjin, Sungie is still sleeping.” he heard a familiar voice warning what appeared to be Hyunjin. Jisung got up from bed and walked towards the kitchen where he heard the voices coming from.

He slowly wabbled towards the boys, still sleepy. Minho was quick to hear his footsteps and he looked at him. “Ah great, see you woke him up you dumbass.” he said to Hyunjin with annoyance. 

“Pffft, I’m sure he was awake, already producing a new song in his head.” said Hyunjin defensively. 

Jisung laughed while taking a seat next to Minho. “It’s fine, i have lots of work to do, it’s good you woke me up.” 

Minho glared at Hyunjin, “What? He literally said it himself it’s good thing I woke him up.” replied the boy with panic in his voice. He and Minho loved each other, however Hyunjin found the older intimidating even though he knew he was actually a softie and a very caring person, he just loved to tease him a lot. 

Minho rolled his eyes playfully. “What are you doing here anyways?” he asked while trying to solve a crossword. 

“Oh right,” remembered Hyunjin, taking a seat too, “I was wondering if i we could go through the new choreo together again, cause I'm struggling with it and I wanna perfect it by Monday’s lesson.” 

Minho dropped his pencil and stopped solving the crossword. “You mean like right now?” he asked, surprised.

“Well yeah, it’s not like you have anything better to do.” replied Hyunjin. 

Minho immediately looked at Jisung, his best friend noticing he didn’t want to go just by the look in his eyes. “I was hoping we could hang out together today.” he said to Jisung, sounding disappointed and a bit sad. 

Jisung put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. “It’s okay, we can hang out tomorrow, I’ll just chill today.” 

Minho looked at him with a fond smile on his face. “Okay Sungie, you can stay here for as long as you want to okay, just tell me where you left the keys once you’ll be out.” he said, pulling his best friend into a tight hug, softly kissing the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this wasn't too underwhelming :( i'm sorry if some parts are not written well im aware im not the best writer, but i had a lot of fun writing this. also pls let me know what you think about this chapter, i like receiving feedback! okay that's it, the next update should be up in a few days also i hope you're having a great day <3


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this chapter is literally just minsung on a date ft. jisung struggling with texting, enjoy :D

Once the pair left, Jisung was left all alone. He didn’t really plan on doing anything, he used to spend most Saturdays with Minho, just chilling or doing something stupid. He thought about what he said to Hyunjin earlier, he really had some work to do, but he figured he could do it all later, so he went back to sleep for a few more hours. 

He woke up once again when his alarm went off, it was 10 am this time. He went back to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. He preferred to eat sweet things for breakfast, while Minho liked to grab some fruit or he just simply skipped breakfast at home and ate something at the dance studio. That’s why Jisung wasn’t surprised when he saw Minho had absolutely nothing to eat besides some apples. He decided to take one and then head back to his own dorm room to pack some things before he went home for the weekend. He made sure to text his best friend where his keys were while he was on his way home. 

He spent some time talking to his parents, telling them how his week was like, then he headed to his bedroom and grabbed his computer and started working on a new track. Producing and writing lyrics was never a problem for Jisung. Once he got a vision in that beautiful brain of his, it was easy for him to make a song. He always had so many thoughts floating around his head and it felt good to let them all out and create art from it. 

He liked to keep a diary, he knew it was a bit cheesy, but he liked writing things down, he usually talked a lot, but whenever he didn’t have a chance to talk to someone about it or if it was something too personal, he wrote it down. He liked reading what he wrote in the past, reminiscing and thinking about the stupid things he did or the unnecessary thoughts he had. 

He also liked to just relax and do nothing. Sometimes he just stared at the ceiling for hours and he felt like he was at peace. 

He eventually started missing Minho, he wanted to text him, but he also didn’t want to bother him during his dance practice, he knew how important dancing was to him. So he let his mind drift to something else. 

Suddenly the purple haired boy from last night appeared in his mind as he closed his eyes. He started thinking about their kiss, about how genuinely sweet the boy was to him and how nice he was to talk to. He even gave him his number. 

_Shit_. The boy gave him his number.

Jisung suddenly jolted from the bed, opening his eyes. Should he call Soobin? No that’s ridiculous, Jisung hated talking over the phone. Should he text him? Should he wait until Soobin texts him first? But wouldn’t that be weird considering Soobin was the one to give him his number? It would only be right if Jisung texted him first, right? Did he even like the boy? I mean sure he was nice, but they only hung out for a few hours, it was too early to tell. On the other hand, he doesn’t remember when was the last time someone actually flirted with him and was actually interested in him.

He pulled his phone out of his backpack and searched for Soobin’s contact. The boy even left a “<3” next to his name. Jisung stared at his phone screen. 

_ hi. _

  
  
  


No, that wasn’t okay, too boring and basic.

  
  
  


_ hello, this is Jisung, idk if you remember me from the party :) _

  
  
  


God that’s even worse, of course Soobin remembered him, it would be embarrassing if he didn’t.

  
  


_ hello hi hey good afternoon :D _

  
  


Jisung sighed. The guy was probably going to think he’s a weirdo. But how could he even start the conversation, how do people even do that? He really needed Minho for this, he was always texting random girls and flirting with them, everyone loved him. He sighed before trying once again.

  
  


_ hey i was wonderful. _

  
  


Stupid autocorrect. Before he had the chance to correct himself he noticed what he just did.

Oh no. Nononono. He accidentally sent the message, god how much dumber could he get? He quickly started typing again to save himself from embarrassment.

  
  
  


_ ahhh i meant to say i was wondering how you’re doing _

_ autocorrect lmao _

_ anyways hi _

  
  
  


Okay that wasn’t so bad, right? Now he just needed for Soobin to respond. It wasn’t until one hour had passed when Jisung started panicking. Why wasn’t the boy responding? He really embarrassed himself, didn’t he? Soobin probably just gave him his number out of politeness, there was no way he actually liked him. Shit there was no way for anyone to like him to be honest. Jisung hated this. He hated how he always started overthinking, how we always started thinking negatively about himself. But he sadly couldn’t help it. Again, he needed Minho by his side. Minho always understood how he felt and said something encouraging to him. He wanted to text him so badly, but he knew he shouldn’t, Minho shouldn’t have to worry about his stupid problems when he’s already helping Hyunjin out. 

He stopped overthinking once he heard his phone buzz. His eyes went wide at the notification he saw. 

  
  


soobin <3

_ haha been there. im great wbu? _

  
  


Jisung sighed from relief. He smiled at his screen. He felt like he was 14 again, being all giggly and excited over someone texting him. Somehow he managed to text Soobin back and they quickly started talking. Jisung noticed he was really easy to talk to, like Minho. He already noticed that the previous night since Soobin was the one who kept the conversation going. Jisung felt like he couldn’t tell some things about himself to some people at least not until he was comfortable around them, but with Soobin it was different, he could talk about the most random things and the boy would smile at him and not judge him at all.

Hours had passed and it was already getting dark when Jisung texted Soobin goodbye, cause he had to meet with his friends. He went downstairs to grab something to eat again and then watched a movie with his parents. Once he showered and changed into his pyjamas he went to sleep feeling proud of himself for stepping out of his comfort zone and also excited knowing he was going to hang out with Minho the next day.

  
  


—

  
  


For the second time in a row, Jisung got woken up by a loud noise. This time he didn’t even have the time to open his eyes before his mom aggressively came into his room. “Jisung sweetie wake up, someone really wants to see you.” 

Jisung looked up and saw his best friend standing right next to his mom, smirking at him. 

“Thanks for letting me in Ms. Han, I promise I won’t knock so early on your door ever again.” Minho said to Jisung’s mom who just rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Minho you’ve been doing this since you were little, you’re not fooling anyone with your promises right now.” she chuckled and left the room to let the boys talk. 

Before Jisung even had the opportunity to say hi, Minho already plopped himself on the bed and laid on top of Jisung, clinging to him like a koala. 

“I missed you.” he said. 

As much as Jisung loved when Minho was being clingy, he was also very heavy compared to teeny tiny Jisung and he could feel his bones trying not to give up. “Alright get off me you heavy man.” he said, pushing Minho off of him. 

Once Minho was properly sitting on his bed, Jisung crawled to him and sat on his lap. He booped his nose with his index finger and smiled at him. 

“Hey you.” he said.

Minho smiled back at him, wrapping his hands around Jisung’s waist. “Hello to you too, are you excited for today?” he asked. Jisung played clueless, he loved to tease the older boy. 

“Why should i be excited?” 

His friend looked at him with annoyance on his face. “Because you’re spending the whole day with me, I get you all to myself today and we’re gonna have so much fun. Now go hurry up and get ready, I’ll wait for you in the car.” he said, already pushing Jisung off of his lap, about to stand up, but Jisung grabbed his hand. 

“Min, you can’t just leave, you need to help me, what am i supposed to wear?” he asked. Minho laughed at how adorable Jisung was. 

“Doesn’t matter, wear whatever you’re comfortable in.” he answered fondly. 

Jisung decided to do exactly as Minho said so he put on his favourite blue hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. He wanted to put on some sweats, but he noticed Minho was dressed nicely and he didn’t want to look like he hadn't showered in days compared to his best friend. 

When he got to the car Minho just looked at him up and down and nodded. _Better than nothing_ , he guessed. 

It was moments like this when he was grateful to have Minho. Jisung couldn’t drive to save his life, he didn’t even like the thought of driving. Minho on the other hand absolutely adored it, he loved driving around without a plan, just enjoying his simple life. Of course he always took Jisung with him, they loved going on roadtrips together. Sometimes they didn’t even have a destination planned, they just drove around for hours. 

After some minutes had passed Minho gave Jisung his phone. 

“Pick some music,” he said. 

Jisung loved it when Minho gave him his phone while they were driving, he loved listening to music with him. It eventually always led to them bickering over which song to play next. The rules were simple, Jisung would pick one song and Minho would pick the next one. However, Jisung couldn’t follow the rules properly so he usually played around 10 songs before it was Minho’s turn. The older would ignore it at first, focusing on the road instead, but eventually he would get annoyed and yell at Jisung to change the song. In those cases Jisung started playing Day6 because they both adored their music. 

The younger looked out the window and he realised he didn’t quite know where they were. “Hyung where are we going?” he curiously asked. 

“To the beach.” the older replied calmly.

“What? Min you should’ve told me to bring my swimming shorts!” the other yelled. Minho remained calm. 

“I didn’t bring them either, we’ll buy them at the store later.” he said, like it was obvious. 

Jisung sighed. “I can’t believe you sometimes.” he leaned back to his seat.

“You love me. Besides, when was the last time you went to the beach, come on, where’s the enthusiasm?” Minho said, trying to cheer him up.

He was right. Jisung hadn’t seen the beach in more than two years. He used to go to the sea side with his family every year. His father used to own a beach house and they would go there every summer. Sadly, his parents were struggling financially a few years ago, so they decided to sell the beach house until they got back on their feet. The last time Jisung went to the beach was in his junior year of high school when his school organised a trip for the students. He had good memories from the sea and he was glad he was going to experience another one with his favourite person in the world.

Like Minho said, they stopped at a local store to get their swimming shorts. Of course Minho insisted they should buy a matching pair while Jisung told him to stop being embarrassing. At the end he gave up and let Minho buy them both purple shorts after he explained that there probably won’t be many people at the beach considering it’s october and that they shouldn’t care about what they’re wearing.

  
  


“Are you ready?” Minho asked.

“What do you mean am i ready, are you ready?” hissed Jisung.

They were standing by the shore, about to get into the water, slowly regretting their decision once they noticed how cold it was.

“What if we just like.. jump together?” Minho asked again. 

  
“You dumbass you can’t jump, the water is too low, you’ll only get your feet wet.” answered Jisung, his arms wrapped around his chest, trying to stop shaking from the cold.

“Right.” Minho realised. “What if we just um, run then?” he suggested.

“God i’m gonna regret this so much.” whined Jisung as he searched for Minho’s hand, wanting for them to run into the water with their hands intertwined. Minho quickly noticed Jisung's action so he immediately made sure to hold his hand. They looked at each other and giggled.

“We’re so dumb, I can’t even swim.” said Minho laughing hard. 

Minho’s laugh was probably one of Jisung’s favourite sounds in the world. It sounded so different from his normal speaking voice and every time he laughed it caught Jisung off guard. He laughed so loudly, but Jisung wasn’t bothered by it, he adored hearing how his best friend’s happiness sounded like.

“Alright on the count to three.” said Minho. “One.. two.. three!” 

They held each other’s hands even tighter and started running. Minho was a much faster runner so eventually it looked like he was the only one running and just pulling Jisung with him. Their feet were already in water, both boys were screaming from how cold it was. They quickly lost balance and fell together, getting completely wet. 

All they could hear were sounds of each other’s laughter filling the silence. They looked at each other with so much love and excitement in their eyes. And there it was again, another stupid thing they’ve decided to do together, another silly memory had been made. Just Minho and Jisung, Jisung and Minho in their own little world, the only one they needed. 

“Come on, let’s go, I’m too cold for this shit.” said Minho.

“Okay just let me do one thing first.” replied the younger. Minho curiously looked at him. “What is it?” he asked.

Jisung just smirked and then pushed Minho underwater. 

“You brat! Are you insane, did you forget that I can't swim?” yelled Minho.

“Please, the water barely reaches your belly button, you’re just weak, I can't believe I actually managed to do that.” answered the younger teasingly. 

The older let out a dramatic gasp. “Han Jisung, that’s it, you’re asking for it!” he said and immediately got back at his best friend and pulled him down too. Soon they just started fighting and playing with water like two small kids. They only stopped once Minho noticed Jisung’s lips were getting purple and they were both shivering from the cold. They decided to head back to their car and warm up a bit.

  
  


—

  
  


“Where are we going next?” asked Jisung while he was eating his fries at McDonald’s, waiting for Minho to stop slurping his slushie. 

“I was thinking about an amusement park or something,” the older started explaining, “but then I realised I’m terrified of heights, and you’re not much better.” he stopped talking for a second to smile at Jisung after he gave him the ugliest look for the remark he just made.

“So, how do you feel about going to the arcade?” he asked and immediately knew he suggested the right thing after noticing how Jisung’s eyes lit up with joy. 

“Really?? I haven’t been there in so long Min, thank you so much.” he said while quickly stuffing his mouth with more fries and chicken nuggets, wanting to finish his food as quickly as possible. Minho smiled at him and the younger noticed.

“What?” he asked. “Nothing, it’s just that your big cheeks are showing again and you look adorable.” Minho replied.

Jisung only rolled with his eyes. He hated his cheeks. It always reminded him of how his classmates used to make fun of him for it. That was until he met Minho of course. He always knew what to say to make Jisung feel more confident about himself. They teased each other most of the time, but Minho always made sure to let Jisung know how much he loved him and appreciated him and so did Jisung.

The arcade was fun. They were there for about two hours and those were probably the best two hours Jisung had spent in the past few months. He felt so relaxed yet so alive. Surprisingly he was doing better than Minho at most games, except for when he convinced him to join him on the dance machine where he won by far. 

After they got out, they took a walk around the city. Jisung freaked out after he saw the cotton candy machine and Minho couldn’t help but to grab his wallet out of his pocket and buy some cotton candy for the both of them. Only then Jisung realised Minho had been paying for everything ever since morning.

“Min, you know you don’t have to keep paying for everything, right?” said Jisung softly while taking a bite of cotton candy.

“I know.” replied Minho. “But i feel bad for leaving you alone yesterday and i wanna make it up to you, so just let me spoil you today, yeah?” 

Jisung smiled at him. He really loved his best friend more than anything. “Okay Min.”

Suddenly both of them stopped walking as they saw what was in front of them. 

“Min.” 

“I know Ji.”

“Min, it’s a carousel, we have to go!” 

Minho and Jisung loved carousels. When he was 10, Minho went on vacation with his parents to visit his grandparents. They lived hours away so he didn’t get to see them often. The last time he went there was when he was around 3. Usually his mom would go there alone while his dad would stay at home and take care of Minho. Minho was supposed to stay there for 3 weeks and he didn’t know how we would be able to survive there without Jisung. Somehow they both managed to convince their parents to let Jisung come with them. Minho’s grandparents were really sweet and they loved spending time with the boys. 

What really made the trip memorable was when Minho’s mom decided to take the boys out for a day, to show them around the town she grew up in. She took them to see this huge carousel that was closed at the time. However, she knew the guy who was in charge of the whole thing, they were old friends from high school, so she asked him if he could do her a favour and let the boys get one ride and the guy couldn’t say anything but yes.

The carousel was beautiful, it was so bright and it looked magical. It had so many cool details, you couldn’t even stay focused while looking at it. The theme had something to do with magical creatures since the seats were in shapes of different unicorns, dragons, mermaids, phoenixes and many others. Minho and Jisung both decided to sit on the unicorns, next to each other. As simple as the ride was, with no music and no other people in sight, the boys were having the time of their life. It’s like they transformed into this whole new world with just them in it. 

Because of that memorable ride, Jisung and Minho decided to always go on a carousel whenever they would see one. Today was no exception. They immediately purchased the tickets and took their seats. They were surrounded with children, but they didn’t care about it, they had fun, they always had.

After the ride they decided to head back home. Jisung’s heart was beating hard from being so overwhelmed with pure joy. It reminded him of when Minho placed his hand on his chest and made him feel his heartbeat. He hadn’t felt like this in a while and god it felt so good. He knew it wasn’t the same as Minho’s dancing, but now he understood how happy his best friend felt like every time he danced. 

“Where should we go now?” asked Minho, his hands on the steering wheel. Jisung shrugged. “We can crash at mine if you want to.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” the older replied.

Jisung spent the rest of the ride staring through the window and just really observing his surroundings. He always found the world so pretty, it was a shame he couldn’t explore it fully. It didn’t matter if he passed the same gas station or the same supermarket for the millionth time, he still found it fascinating. He lived in the same town ever since he was born, yet it always surprised him how many new people he saw on a daily basis. 

Once he and Minho got home, they changed into more comfortable clothes. Then they took some blankets from Jisung’s closet and put them around the balcony so they could lie down on them. 

“Should we do a quick round of ten questions?” suddenly asked Minho.

Now something that Minho and Jisung liked to do when they were bored, was to play ten questions. They each took turns and asked each other random questions, it could be anything really. Sometimes it was something stupid and sometimes they got themselves into long debates.

“Sure, you start.” replied Jisung.

“Where do you want to be in 5 years?” asked the older.

Jisung took a deep breath, trying to think about his answer. 

“I don’t mean to sound cheesy, but i just want to be in a happy place, if that makes sense. Hopefully I'll be done with college by then and I'll be a good producer. I’d love to be a famous one, but we’ll see about that. I’d also like to have a boyfriend. And I'm hoping to still have you in my life in 5 years.” he said, looking at Minho with a fond smile. 

“My turn now, tell me something I don't know about you yet.” 

“Ji, you literally know everything about me.” Minho laughed. “I guess I've never told you about how i’ve swallowed a marble when I was little,” he answered.

“Hyung you what?! Did it hurt?” asked Jisung in shock. 

Minho snorted. “Kinda, I mean I don't really remember it, I was like 4. Anyways, my turn.” 

He took a second to think about his next question. “You mentioned having a boyfriend earlier, how are things going with that Soobin guy, you never told me.” he asked curiously.

“Oh,” Jisung remembered, “right.” 

“At the party when he asked me to go with him, we went to the back of the house where the pool was and we got some drinks and we just talked I guess. He was really nice and he genuinely sounded interested in me. He’s the same age as me and he studies architecture which is pretty cool. He’s really communicative, kinda like you. Before I went to look for you so we could go home, he kissed me again and it felt nice. He also gave me his number and yesterday I texted him although I was struggling a bit at first, but then i became more relaxed and we talked for hours. We’re going out tomorrow after my classes end.”

“Oh.” said Minho. “That’s nice. I’m happy for you Sungie, you deserve someone who makes you happy.”

He really was happy for his best friend although there was this weird feeling in his stomach making him feel uneasy, but he chose to ignore it.

“Thanks Min.” said Jisung, feeling thankful for his friend always supporting him. “What about you, did you kiss any girls at the party?” he asked.

“Not really, there were some girls who came to join us and i flirted with one of them but nothing happened.” Minho answered. He didn’t sound like he was disappointed about it. 

“What bothers you the most about me?” he asked next.

Jisung snorted. “I don’t think it bothers me considering it’s a personal thing, but sometimes i wish you would be more open about your thoughts and not bottle everything up inside. Like sometimes I can tell there’s something bothering you and i know you won’t talk to anyone about it and i think you should.”

“Hm.” Minho sounded surprised. “To be honest i thought you were going to say you hate it when i tell you to clean things up.” he said teasingly.

“Oh shut up.” Jisung said, laughing softly, hitting Minho’s shoulder lightly. “Do you think cats are better than people?” he asked.

“Oh absolutely.” said Minho without hesitation. He loved cats. He loved animals in general, he loved taking care of them and learning about them. 

“Do you think i’ll have a good career as a dancer?” he asked, his tone suddenly changing. He sounded a bit insecure.

“See now you’re just fishing for compliments.” said Jisung. Minho smiled softly. “No I’m serious, I’m genuinely wondering what you think about my dancing.” 

“I think you’re very talented. I’m not just saying that because I’m your best friend but because i grew up with you and i know how much dancing means to you. You talk about it everyday and every time I see you dance I can see the passion you have for it and it’s so satisfying to watch you move. I truly believe you’ll go far in the future, because you have it in you. No matter what you’ll choose to do I’ll be right there next to you supporting you and I'll make sure to see every single one of your performances.” the younger answered. 

He looked at Minho who was staring at him with so much fondness in his eyes. “Thank you Jisung, i really appreciate it.” They both smiled at each other.

“No problem Min. Anyways, my turn now. How many kids do you plan to have in the future?” he asked next.

“Ew gross, no kids for me.” Minho responded with disgust on his face. “Oh come on, not even one?” asked Jisung. Minho sighed. “I guess i could have one, but as of right now i don’t see myself as a dad yet, i’m too young. But I mean I could always change my mind in the future, I just need a good partner by my side.” he answered.

“What’s your favourite cutlery?” he asked the younger.

“Lee Minho, that’s something i would ask!” said Jisung excitedly. Both of them laughed. “Definitely fork, it’s so useful, you can literally do anything with it.” he answered.

“Really?” asked Minho in surprise, “I thought you were more of a spoon kind of guy.”

“No oh god no, spoons are great but you can't do much with them, plus i don’t like their shape, forks look funnier.” Jisung explained.

Minho just laughed at him. It was such a typical Jisung thing to say. 

“Now my turn. Last question.” said the younger. “Wait really?” asked Minho. “Already?”

“Time goes by fast when you’re having fun.” teased Jisung. “You’re so stupid.” laughed Minho.

“Okay, so, if you had to change your name into anything else, what would you pick?” asked Jisung.

“I’d change my name to Han Jisung.” answered the older and giggled. The younger just rolled his eyes. “You're so dumb, goodnight Min.” he said.

Once again they fell asleep in each other’s embrace, Jisung’s head resting on Minho’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i really liked writing this chapter, i just wanted to show more of jisung and minho's friendship, i hope you liked it :D also the next chapter should be up by thursday? (most probably) pls let me know what you think!


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely hate this chapter, that's all i have to say, enjoy :D

The next day or well morning came soon and the pair quickly got ready to head back to college. Jisung kept rambling about how nervous but excited he was to hang out with Soobin and kept asking Minho for tips since he had more experience with dating. Minho kept repeating he should just be himself although that didn’t seem to help the younger boy until they had to go to their classes. The day passed by pretty quickly, at least for Minho. Jisung on the other hand kept anticipating for his classes to end so he could meet up with Soobin. He couldn’t focus during his lectures and his legs wouldn’t stop moving. 

What he wasn’t excited about was the fact that his friends insisted on being next to him before he leaves with Soobin, so they can take a second look at him, this time sober. He knew they were just being curious and excited for him, but he also knew how embarrassing they could be sometimes. The moment he stepped out of the building he saw Minho already waiting for him, the others joining them soon too. 

“Where are you two even meeting at?” asked Minho right after they started walking. “He told me to wait for him in the park.” answered the younger, checking his phone again to make sure that’s what Soobin said to him.

“Can i ask him some questions before you guys leave?” asked Hyunjin mischievously. 

“Absolutely not, don’t you dare talk to him.” Jisung immediately responded. “I mean this for all of you, you’re allowed to greet him, but that’s it.” He warned the rest of his friends.

He thought he was going to have some extra time to prepare and practice some of the lines Minho told him to say in his head, but that was sadly not possible. Right after they got to the park, Jisung already saw the familiar boy walking towards him. 

“Shit, that’s him.” he murmured in panic. “What if I just turn around and pretend i didn’t see him?” he said, ready to head back to the dorms. Minho beat him to it and grabbed his arm. “You’re not going anywhere, calm down.” 

Jisung tried to steady his breathing as he watched Soobin getting closer and closer to him. 

“Relax,” said Minho, “you’ll do great, he already likes you.” he told him reassuringly. 

Soobin looked beautiful. His hair was slightly parted, revealing his forehead and he was wearing a white shirt with black jeans which was a pretty simple outfit, however he managed to pull it off so well. He looked well put together and once he came closer to the boys, Jisung smelled a beautiful vanilla scent coming from Soobin and it made him so happy knowing he wasn’t like the other guys who oversprayed themselves with axe.

“Hi.” Soobin greeted everyone. The others all greeted him back together. 

“Hi uh, these are my friends.” said Jisung shyly. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you all again, I remember you from the party!” said Soobin with a bright smile on his face.

“Should we go?” asked Jisung, trying to get away from his friends as soon as possible, not even giving them a chance to talk to Soobin. 

“Yes, of course, let’s go.” replied the other.

Right before they were about to start walking, Jisung realised he didn’t actually know where they were going, Soobin didn’t tell him anything, he just told him to meet him in the park. 

“Oh and also where are you taking me?” Jisung asked out of curiosity, wiggling with his eyebrows. 

“Right, i forgot to tell you.” remembered Soobin. “I was thinking we could go bowling. I thought we could do something fun you know?”

Now see, Jisung wasn’t very fond of bowling. He wasn’t sure what led him to hate it so much but somehow he really couldn’t stand it. The first time he went bowling was when he was in 4th grade and he went there with Minho and both of their moms. The moment he got there he knew he needed to get out. Maybe it was because there were way too many people in there or because it was loud or maybe it was because he absolutely hated the entire concept of bowling and he refused to touch the bowling balls for the first twenty minutes because they looked disgusting. Maybe it was because the game itself was also pretty boring and Jisung never understood the appeal of it. He thought it was weird for friends to go bowling, let alone people going bowling for their dates. It was probably the least romantic date idea he could think of. 

When Jisung heard what Soobin said he wasn’t exactly excited, however, he knew it was his fault for not telling the boy he didn’t like bowling and it would be unfair to tell Soobin to go somewhere else when the boy already planned out everything. Sure it wasn’t the best first date he was going to experience, but he decided to suck it up and try to have a good time.

Minho on the other hand didn’t plan to just ignore what Soobin said. He was obviously aware of the fact that Jisung didn’t like bowling and he didn’t want his best friend to not have fun. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, it was Jisung’s date after all, not his, however that didn’t stop him from impulsively speaking up.

“But... Jisung doesn’t like bowling.” he suddenly said, making everyone look at him. 

Changbin who was standing next to him, lightly hit his shoulder. “Not now Min.” he whispered.

“No, I’m serious, Jisung you shouldn’t go bowling if you don’t like it, I’m sure Soobin can come up with something else.” Minho spoke again, taking a step towards Jisung. 

The younger boy looked embarrassed. “Min, it’s fine, i like bowling.” he said, trying not to make Soobin feel bad.

Minho raised his eyebrow, not realising Jisung just wanted to let it go. “No you don’t, you literally always talk about how much you hate bowling, everyone here can confirm it.” he insisted, looking at his friends for confirmation. 

“Minho cut it out, it’s fine.” Jisung said quietly. 

“No it’s not fine, Soobin should have done his research before he made a decision for the both of you, he should’ve picked something that you like.” the older replied, much more loudly than he intended to.

The younger stood there in shock. “Min, don’t be rude!” he hissed quietly, shocked by his best friend’s sudden behaviour.

“Is everything okay?” suddenly asked Soobin, standing behind Jisung awkwardly.

“Yeah everything’s cool, let’s just go.” the younger replied trying to sound calm. 

“Are you sure? We can go somewhere else if you don’t like it.” the purple haired boy suggested.

“No really, it’s fine, Minho is just being dramatic.” Jisung said, giving his best friend a cold look before he left.

Minho froze at the spot, feeling his chest tightening. He was pretty sure he was going to remember that cold, empty look Jisung just gave him forever. What on earth just happened? Was Jisung actually upset with him? 

“Way to go Min.” he heard Changbin say.

“But i- i just wanted him to have fun.” Minho stuttered, his hands shaking. “Do you think he’s upset?” he asked the boys with fear in his voice.

“I get your point, but it’s clear you put him in an uncomfortable situation.” replied Seungmin. “Just apologise to him later yeah?

Minho stared at the pair from afar. “Yeah, I'll do that,” he said quietly. 

\--

Some people wouldn’t call it a big deal, but it was a big deal for Minho. He and Jisung were always taking each other’s sides. Sure they fought sometimes, but it was always just them teasing each other. The look Jisung gave him right before he left with Soobin was now marked in his brain forever. He had never seen his best friend look at him like that. He actually looked annoyed, to be honest he was often annoyed with Minho, but he never gave him that ugly look. It was a mix of anger, annoyance and even disappointment. What Minho and Jisung always did was talk. If there was something wrong they always talked it out and that’s exactly what Minho wanted to do in that moment, but he had to wait for Jisung to finish his date first. Waiting for him felt like a nightmare, it was like the time purposely went by slowly.

Every minute felt like an hour and hours felt like an infinity. He was lying in bed, stuck with his thoughts, replaying the recent event in his head over and over again. God how he wished he could’ve just kept his mouth shut, why was he the worst friend ever? He was the one who wanted Jisung to get a boyfriend, he was the one who forced him to play spin the bottle at the party, he kept telling Jisung how happy he was for him and now he destroyed everything by sounding like a complete jerk. How could he not think of how Soobin must’ve felt, the poor boy did nothing wrong. He embarrassed his best friend and made him feel uncomfortable. __

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid Minho. _

He stayed in his dorm room for the rest of the day, not feeling well enough to do anything else. It was getting late and suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He raised his head and saw it was Hyunjin coming in to check up on him. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t see you at the dance studio today.” he asked the older. 

Minho sighed. “Yeah I’m just not feeling well. I’m waiting for Jisung to return.” he said.

“Oh um,” started Hyunjin, “Jisung already came back about two hours ago.” 

Minho jolted from his bed. “He did? Why didn’t he text me then?” 

“I don’t know, he said he was going to his room.” Hyunjin shrugged. “It’s probably because of what happened earlier,” he added.

Once again, Minho felt an uneasy feeling in his chest. “How was he like? When he returned I mean.” he asked, scared to hear the answer.

“Oh he looked normal, he was smiling and everything.” replied Hyunjin.

Minho felt slightly relieved. That meant Jisung probably had fun and that’s all Minho wanted for him. 

“Do you think he doesn’t want to talk to me?” he asked again.

“Nah, i don’t think it’s that, he was probably just tired earlier. You can talk to him tomorrow, I’m sure he’s not mad or anything. Like Seungmin said, just apologise to him.” Hyunjin answered.

That day Minho went to sleep feeling anxious, wondering what was going through Jisung’s mind. He was hoping he would get the chance to talk to him the next day and apologise for acting like a dick.

But he didn’t. It was like Jisung had started avoiding him. He didn’t come to visit him after his classes were done. He didn’t text him. Whenever the whole group was hanging out together Jisung either excused himself and said he had somewhere to be or he just stayed quiet, sitting far away from Minho. The others noticed the sudden change in the younger’s behaviour, but no one wanted to ask him about it. And just like that, four whole days passed and Minho still didn’t get the chance to talk to his best friend. 

Every time Minho would try to talk to him when he saw him, the younger replied “I can’t now Min.” and immediately left in a hurry. It was obvious he was avoiding him at this point and Minho felt awful. He thought he probably deserved it and he felt selfish for wanting Jisung to hang out with him like always, but he couldn’t help himself, he missed the boy too much. He was so used to talking to him about his day or about new choreos he was working on, he was used to Jisung always rambling about the most random things and as much as he loved his other friends, it wasn’t the same. He needed Jisung. His Jisung.

It wasn’t until Friday afternoon when Jisung finished working at the studio and was about to head out when Minho stopped him and grabbed his hand gently.

“Min.” he said in surprise. “I-I have somewhere to be now I’m sorry.” he said, his voice trembling a little. 

“Bullshit.” replied the other, still not letting go of him.

“Min I’m serious I need to finish this track.” the younger insisted.

Minho sighed in frustration. “Are you really that busy that you can’t even talk to your best friend for almost a week?”

Jisung looked at him and Minho couldn’t tell what emotions the younger was feeling. He looked furious, but also confused and hurt. 

“Why should i talk to you? So you can try to ruin everything for me again?!" he yelled back at Minho.

His expression immediately changed, he looked like he even surprised himself. Minho could sense that, he noticed the boy must’ve said that impulsively. He saw the regret on Jisung’s face.

Both of them just looked at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say next. 

Jisung started shaking, slowly taking steps back until he was leaning against the wall. He stayed quiet, looking down at his feet. 

“Ji look at me.” said Minho softly. But the other didn’t listen to him, he looked everywhere but at Minho.

“Ji, please look at me.” Minho said again, almost desperately, cupping his face with both of his hands. He placed a finger on Jisung's chin, lifting his head up a bit. 

Jisung finally looked at him and his face broke Minho’s heart. The younger boy was tearing up, biting his lip and shaking. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” he managed to say through his sobs.

“Oh come here.” whispered Minho and pulled him into a hug. The younger practically melted in his arms, letting all of his feelings out, crying into Minho’s shirt. 

“I’m not upset with you, i was just s-so scared after I left with Soobin, ca-cause i saw how shocked and hurt you looked after i told you you were being d-dramatic, I’m sorry for calling you that, i don’t kno-ow why i said that.” Jisung continued to cry, trying to explain himself to Minho.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m the one who should be apologising, I’m the one who acted like a dick.” said Minho, softly caressing Jisung’s hair with one hand, and drawing small circles on his back with the other one.

“N-no I’m not done yet.” sniffled Jisung. “I-I wanted to talk to you, but I was scared, because I was sure you were m-mad at me and I didn't know what to do and as the days went by i f-felt like you were getting more and more upset. I’m s-sorry for being a coward, not talking to you sucked ass, I just thought you h-hated me and I didn't want to make you angrier. Min i love you s-so much, i’m so sorry for treating you like shit.” the boy managed to say, still sobbing.

“Hey no no no listen to me okay?” said Minho as he cupped Jisung’s face again and made sure the younger was looking at him. “ You didn’t do anything wrong, I shouldn’t have been a dick to you and Soobin, it was your date, your special date. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. You’re my best friend Jisung, I love you more than anything and I wanted to make sure you were having fun on your date. I know that doesn’t excuse my behaviour but i need you to know i really am sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I’m so sorry. These past few days without you have been the worst, you have no idea how much i’ve missed you.” he said before he pulled Jisung into a hug again. Eventually they were both crying and whispering soft “i’m sorry” and “i love you”s to each other. 

After they both calmed down Jisung pulled back. “Let’s not ever fight again, yeah?” he softly asked. Minho smiled at him. “It’s funny cause we technically didn’t even fight, we just had a misunderstanding and didn’t know how to deal with it.” 

Jisung rested his head on Minho’s shoulder. “Well then let’s make sure to never misunderstand each other even again, you’re too precious to me.” he said, pouting.

Minho couldn’t help but melt at his words. “Let’s go to my dorm room yeah?” 

The younger looked up at his best friend and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like how this chapter turned out just because i had this big vision in my head and once i wrote the whole thing i was like oh.. but anyways im gonna try to post the next chapter tomorrow because it's longer and also happier :D


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi i don't have much to say, i hope you enjoy this chapter :D

“Want some cereal?” asked Minho after he and Jisung got to his dorm room.

The younger looked at him in surprise. “You have cereal?”

“Yeah you always complain how i have nothing to eat and i know how much you like cereal so i went to the supermarket and bought some.” the older replied, almost sounding shy. 

He walked towards the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Jisung looked up and saw multiple boxes of different cereal. 

“I uh didn’t know which ones you like the most so I bought like five different brands,” Minho said, scratching his head. 

Jisung smiled at him. “I like the ones on the left in the blue box.” 

“The ones with chocolate?” Minho pointed at the cereal box. Jisung nodded. “Alright then, I’ll try them too.” 

“Min you’ve literally never tried cereal in your entire life.” the younger said. 

“I haven’t right? I think i ate them a few times when i was like four years old or something, but i’ve never been the cereal type of guy.” 

“Guess I’m taking your cereal virginity.” Jisung wiggled with his eyebrows. The older just stared at him with a dead look on his face. “Very funny.”

Minho looked for some bowls until he realised he didn’t own any cereal bowls, so he decided to go with his mugs instead. “Han Jisung, you get the privilege of having your cereal served in my favourite mug.” he said cheekily and sat down next to his best friend. 

He passed him the spoon and milk. “Can you do it for me? I mean can you put the cereal and milk into my mug?” Minho asked. “I figure you know more about cereal than me.”

Jisung laughed at him. “Min you’re making it sound like rocket science, you literally just put the cereal in and then add some milk. That’s it.” nonetheless, he still did what Minho asked him to do.

“Ready for the taste test?” Jisung asked teasingly. The older just nodded confidently. 

They both took their spoons with cereal and put them into their mouths. Jisung chewed slowly, looking for his friend’s reaction. Minho didn’t say anything for around twenty seconds, he just ate his cereal in peace, staring at the wall.

“So?” Jisung asked, “how is it?”

Minho finally looked at him with a neutral expression. “I mean it’s okay. Just cereal i guess.” he shrugged. 

“Just cereal?! Minho this is literally the best thing you can eat, just pay attention to how crunchy the cereal is and how the chocolate pieces melt in your mouth. An orgasmic experience, that’s what it is.” the younger said, feeling furious.

“Ji it’s just cereal, calm down.” Minho said, his mouth full of cereal. “Although I do admit, it really is crunchy, I like that.”

“See, thank you. Don’t worry, I’ll make you eat this three times a day until you finally realise how good it is.” Jisung said as he took another spoonful to his mouth.

“I don’t think I'll be able to dance properly with so much cereal in my stomach Ji.” 

“True.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their cereal. 

“Is it awkward if I ask how the things are going between you and Soobin?” Suddenly Minho broke the silence.

Jisung tensed for a second. “It’s alright Min.” he replied. “Our date was pretty great to be honest, he was acting like a gentleman the whole time and he even gave me a rose after you guys left. It was just really relaxing. I guess, i don’t know. I had fun despite not being the biggest fan of dates like that. After bowling we went on a walk and just talked. Again, it was pretty chill. We made out before I got back to my dorm.”

Minho felt that feeling in his tummy again. That uneasy feeling like something inside of him is hurting. It felt like a punch in his stomach. Once again he chose to ignore it.

“After I got back to the dorm he texted me and asked me to meet him again. We went out the next day and then yesterday too. On tuesday we went to this really nice cafe and then yesterday he invited me to his apartment and we just hung out for a while and then we just started making out again. Things were getting kinda heated. I mean i’m a raging virgin, everything is considered heated for me, but anyways he put his hands under my shirt and then i realised. I think I see him more as a friend than as a love interest. Don’t get me wrong i think he’s really cool but i don’t know, kissing him didn’t feel right. I don’t know if you’ve ever felt like this with girls, but you know how sometimes you just know someone is not right for you. Like you know it’s not supposed to feel this way, you’re supposed to feel fireworks or some shit. I don’t know i feel like I'm being cheesy now, but I realised I appreciate Soobin more as a friend and I immediately told him that and he was really nice about it. He said he doesn’t want to make me uncomfortable and that he would love it if we remained friends.” Jisung finished.

“Oh.” Minho said. “So you two are not together anymore.”

Jisung snorted. “We never were together Min, we’ve known each other for a week, we just hung out a couple times. Sorry your mission didn’t succeed. I guess i’m meant to be single forever.”

“Don’t say that Sungie.” Minho said, putting his cereal on the table. 

“No it’s true. What if i’m going to feel like this every time i meet some guy? What if i’ll never feel the fireworks? What if no one is going to be as nice as Soobin was to me, what if I just ruined this great opportunity i got?” he suddenly sounded insecure and broken.

Minho couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. 

“Listen to me Han Jisung. I don’t think you realise how great you are. You’ll see how many guys will be fighting for you in the future. You’re such a great person with such an incredible personality. You’re funny and creative and caring and determined and imaginative and joyful and modest and open-minded and positive and many other adjectives that I can't think of right now. You have a heart of gold. I have never met such an incredible person in my entire life, you really are one of a kind and you’re so special to me and i can’t believe i have the privilege of being your best friend. I just need you to know that you deserve so much happiness and love and I wish I could give it all to you. And if some stupid guys can’t see what an amazing person you are well then they must be stupid, because if i was your boyfriend i’d never let you go.” Minho said all in one breath.

Jisung blushed a little. “Min it’s not that deep.” he said. “But thank you.” he mumbled. “Now finish your cereal before it gets soggy.”

Suddenly Chan and Felix came in out of nowhere.

“Minhooooo- oh, Jisung. Hi.” Felix said, stopping right after seeing Jisung. “You’re here too.” he sounded surprised.

“I’m always hanging at Minho’s, why wouldn’t i be here?” asked Jisung.

“Oh no i didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that this week you two have been kinda.. distant?”

Minho and Jisung looked at each other awkwardly, both of them trying to forget about their misunderstanding. 

“Don’t worry, we’re all good now. What’s up?” Minho asked, looking at both Felix and Chan.

Chan shrugged. “Nothing much, I saw Felix after I finished working at the studio and we decided to visit you, cause we were both bored. What are you guys doing?

“We’re trying to eat our cereal in peace. That’s about it.” Minho answered.

“Correction, he’s trying to finish his cereal, because he’s the slowest eater. I’m already done though.” said Jisung.

Felix sighed. “You guys are so boring, I need someone to entertain me.” he whined and then looked at Jisung with pleading eyes. “I want my cuddles.”

“Come and get them then.” said Jisung teasingly.

Jisung and Felix only became friends in college after they met through Minho. Even though they didn’t know each other for a long time they felt like they’ve been friends forever. Felix was like Jisung’s other soft half. He was extremely affectionate and Jisung never realised how much he liked and needed skinship until he met Felix. It was a different kind of friendship compared to the one he had with Minho. He and Minho knew each other so well it was clear everyone who would hang out with them would eventually end up third wheeling. With Jisung and Felix it was like they read each other’s minds, they always had the same ideas or jokes. What blew their minds even more was when they found out they were born only one day apart. They were the innocent ones in their friend group, everyone had a soft spot for them.

Jisung spread his arms and let Felix hug him, which is what he wanted. 

Chan and Minho just smiled softly at the younger boys. 

“How’s music going?” asked Minho.

Chan sat down next to him. “Eh, it’s fine. I’ve been working on so many projects lately so everything is a bit messy, but i’m trying to make it work.”

Minho smiled at him, knowing how hardworking the older boy was. “Just make sure you don’t overwork yourself yeah?” 

“Yeah yeah don’t worry.” he smiled back. “Also, since when do you eat cereal?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, Jisung likes it a lot and i decided to give it a try too. Kinda average, but good.” 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” suddenly asked Chan.

“I’m probably gonna be at the dance studio.” answered Minho. 

“What about later, like do you have any plans for the evening?” 

“Not really, why?” asked Minho curiously.

“My roommate is leaving for the weekend and i’ll have the apartment all to myself so i was thinking we could have a group sleepover tomorrow. You know, all eight of us.” suggested the older.

“A group sleepover?!” Felix and Jisung both yelled at once. “I’m in!” said Felix excitedly. “So am i.” added Jisung.

Chan looked at Minho, waiting for an answer.

“Group sleepover it is.”

  
  


—

  
  
  


Saturday started pretty okay for Minho. He woke up early in the morning and immediately went to the dance studio to practice. He already knew the new choreography pretty well, he just needed to perfect it. He appreciated every single second he spent dancing, it was all he could ever think about. When he was dancing he was thinking about his next moves and when he wasn’t dancing he kept thinking about how much he wanted to just dance and let himself free. What Minho loved even more was creating his own choreography, he felt like he could truly show the world who he really is that way. As soon as he perfect his new routine he started working on his own piece that had been going around his mind for a while. He loved coming to the dance studio on Saturdays because he got to be all alone most of the time. Just him and his feelings he poured out. Later on Hyunjin and Felix joined him too. God how he loved dancing with them, he really couldn’t have asked for better dance buddies. Each of them had a different style, but together they complemented each other so well. 

After the practice Minho ran home, wanting to spend some time with his cats. There were three of them - Soonie, Doongie and the youngest Dori. They were quite literally his everything, he loved them and cared for them so much it was indescribable. He wasn’t the best at being affectionate towards people however his cats helped him out a lot. He absolutely adored petting them and cuddling with them for hours, he never got bored of them, they were his number one source of happiness along with Jisung. 

It was getting late and all three of them were still sleeping, Soonie and Doongie cuddled up next to Minho, while Dori was sleeping on his chest. For a second Minho already debated whether he should attend the sleepover or ditch his friends and stay with his cats. Eventually he realised he missed his friends so he decided to get up and get changed into some more comfortable clothes. He then texted Jisung, hoping they could go to Chan’s together. Unfortunately, the younger texted him he had some work to do and that he’ll come later.

Minho grabbed his backpack and got into the car. Once he arrived at Chan's place he saw the other boys were already there, laughing together.

“What are you guys laughing about?” he asked as he plopped himself on the couch.

“Minho hi!” Seungmin said happily. “We were just laughing at Changbin,” he explained.

Changbin rolled his eyes into oblivion. “They’re bullying me like always.” 

Suddenly Chan showed up, walking from the kitchen, holding a plate of brownies in his hands. 

“Felix made these,” he said while putting the plate on the table. “Where’s Jisung by the way, I thought he was coming with you?” 

“Oh he said he needs to finish something and that he’s coming later.” Minho explained.

He started thinking about Jisung. He knew the boy was coming soon, but he still missed him. His company always cheered him up and made him feel at home. He just hoped Jisung wasn’t overworking himself.

The boys sat down in a circle and ate Felix’s brownies while talking and messing with each other like always. 

“When are you guys having any performances?” suddenly asked Seungmin, looking at Hyunjin, Felix and Minho.

“Oh actually soon i think.” said Felix.

“Yeah i think our first show is gonna be in like a month, we just need to learn all the choreos and we still need to come up with our own choreos for our solo stages.” added Hyunjin.

“We’ll make sure to come support you and sit in the first row.” said Chan supportively.

Chan was like the father figure in their friend group. He was the most extroverted one and he was one of the most caring people ever, he absolutely adored taking care of people and showering them with love and support. He was also the oldest one in their friend group which automatically made him feel like he was responsible for the other boys, in a good way. He was the person the others always came to when they needed help and advice or just someone to talk to, he loved helping people and being there for them.

“What did you have in plans for today?” asked Minho, looking at everyone.

“We were thinking we could play like board games and stuff. But we need to wait for Jisung if we want to play in pairs.” Seungmin explained.

“Also you won’t get to choose your own partner, so you and Jisung won’t be together because we already know you’re going to win.” added Changbin.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Minho pouted. “Jisung and I make a great team.” 

“Oh boohoo, maybe next time.” Changbin said, not caring about Minho’s complaints.

They decided to watch a movie, Frozen specifically since everyone kept about screaming what movie they wanted to watch and eventually they all gave up and went with the first movie they could think of that everyone kinda liked. They also chose something softer in case Jisung showed up, since the boy wasn’t a fan of horror movies. They were all cuddled up on the couch singing along to the songs. They appreciated moments like this, when nothing particularly big happened, it was just them feeling like one big happy family and having fun.

Suddenly they heard the doorknob move and in the next second they saw Jisung coming in.

Minho’s heart skipped a beat, a wide smile appearing on his face. He couldn’t wait to have his best friend next to him again. 

“Jisung!” everyone screamed from excitement. “There’s some brownies left in the kitchen if you want one.” said Chan.

“Oh thank god I’m so hungry.” said Jisung desperately, his voice sounding tired. 

He came into the living room, his cheeks all big from eating the brownie. Minho cooed at how adorable the younger looked.

“Jisung come here, I saved you a spot.” said Minho happily, tapping on the spot next to him with his hand.” 

The younger immediately smiled and ran towards him, plopping himself on the couch, putting his legs over Minho’s lap. When the older looked at Jisung’s face, he noticed the boy looked exhausted and he had dark circles under his eyes. He got worried, hoping he was doing alright.

“We can finally play games!” said Jeongin.

“What games?” asked Jisung.

“We were waiting for you so we could start playing board games so we can play in pairs.” explained Minho while looking at the confused boy next to him, his hand going through the younger’s hair. 

“Sweet, we’re playing together.” said Jisung excitedly. 

“You can’t, we’ll be picking names from the box because we all know you and Minho will win if you play together.” said Changbin before Minho even had the time to explain the same thing to Jisung.

“What?! That’s so unfair!” said Jisung, throwing his hands in the air. He was supposed to look angry but he ended up looking like an adorable angry squirrel. 

“That’s what i said!” yelled Minho in agreement. 

Jeongin went to pick up a piece of paper, tear it to eight pieces and then wrote down everybody’s names on the pieces of paper and put them in a box.

“Here you go first Minho.” Jeongin said to the older, giving him the box.

Minho sighed, holding the box in one hand, his other hand reaching for the paper. He finally picked up a piece and opened it. A big smirk appeared on his face. 

“You’re so dumb, you should’ve put Jisung’s name out of the box. Jisung.”

They both broke into a loud laughter, making everyone else roll their eyes.

“Ha! See, nothing can stop us!” yelled Jisung laughing at his friends.

“Let’s just keep going.” said Jeongin, rolling his eyes, taking the box from Minho and passing it to Felix. 

“Seungmin.” he said with a small smile. 

The next one who got to pick a partner was Hyunjin, who got Changbin, which automatically made Chan and Jeongin end up together since there was no one else left.

Changbin and Hyunjin decided to be the first ones to go.

“Alright, let me explain the rules for this one.” said Chan. “Here we have queue cards and as you can see there are questions written on them. One from each pair is going to write down the answers to those questions and the second one will have to guess the right answer as many times as possible. Someone will be checking the queue cards and looking at the time, you guys will have 60 seconds. Everything clear?” he asked as he prepared the cards with questions. Everyone nodded.

Hyunjin decided to be the one answering so Changbin took his time to write down the answers to the questions. 

“Ready?” asked Chan. They both nodded at him.

“Hyunjin, what’s Changbin’s favourite music genre?” 

“Uhhh, R&B?”

“Wrong. What’s his favourite thing to eat for breakfast?”

“Man I don't know, eggs maybe.”

“Correct. When is his birthday?”

“Ah shit wait.” said Hyunjin, trying to remember the exact date.

“I can’t believe you Hwang Hyunjin.” said Changbin.

“Ahh i know, August 11th!”

“Correct. What colour was the shirt Changbin wore yesterday?”

“Dude how am i supposed to know that?” whined Hyunjin.

“We were literally hanging out together yesterday, come on, think!” Changbin said, visibly annoyed.

“Time!” said Chan.

“Already?!” yelled the other two in surprise.

“You got two points. Alright, who’s next?” asked Chan.

He didn’t need to ask again after looking at Jisung and Minho and seeing the way they smirked at each other. He took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s see what you two got.”

The boys decided Minho was going to answer the questions since he claimed he knows everything about the younger. Before Chan started the timer again, the pair looked at each other with the look that said _we got this._

“You ready?” asked Chan. The boys both aggressively nodded. 

“Okay, Minho what’s Jisung’s favourite flower?” 

“Gardenias.” Minho answered immediately.

“Correct. What’s Jisung’s favourite number?

“722.”

“Correct. If Jisung could take one thing to a deserted island, what would it be?

“The first encyclopedia about dinosaurs he got when he was four.”  
  


“Correct. What’s Jisung’s favourite dessert?”

“Easy. Cheesecake.” Minho answered confidently.

“Correct. What’s Jisung’s least favourite chore to do?”

“Cleaning his room.” Minho snorted.

“Correct,” Chan sighed, wondering how Minho managed to answer everything so quickly. “What’s Jisung’s favourite holiday?

“His birthday.” Minho giggled.

“Technically not a holiday, but correct. If Jisung was an animal, which one would he be?”

“A squirrel.”

“Correct once again. If Jisung could have a superpower, which one would he have?”

“Invisibility.”

“Correct. What’s Jisung’s favourite sound?”

Minho smirked. “My laugh.” 

The younger one almost choked on air, surprised at how Minho even knew this considering he never told him.

“Yeah yeah correct. Who’s Jisung’s celebrity crush?”

“Time!” yelled Jeongin.

“You guys get 9 points, congrats.” said Chan.

Minho and Jisung smiled and high fived each other. Before the next pair could play too the boys started arguing about how it’s worthless to continue playing knowing that Jisung and Minho will obviously win. The pair kept repeating that the others were just jealous and that they weren’t even the ones who suggested playing the game. Eventually they got over it and decided to start drinking.

Now with their friend group, everyone was a different type of drunk. Felix usually got even clingier than normally, he also started dancing. Hyunjin was the emotional type of drunk and so was Chan. Seungmin was the responsible parent type of drunk, even though he drank he always made sure to look after everyone else knowing they were much messier. Minho always managed to find a dance floor, Changbin got a lot more talkative, Jeongin started singing and Jisung usually sat down somewhere and just observed everything that was happening.

Today was no exception. Minho immediately turned on some music and started dancing, ignoring everything else around him. Jisung was sitting on the couch, focused on Minho. 

God Minho was so fucking gorgeous it was unreal. He was so effortlessly stunning it was no wonder why girls kept hitting on him. And when he danced, god when he danced, he looked so confident, even more than usually. And it was the attractive type of confident, he just had that aura that made him look so special and addicting to watch. Jisung paid attention to the way some of Minho’s hair locks kept flying from left to right, revealing his forehead. He either danced with his eyes closed and his face focused on the music or with the biggest smile on his face. In both cases, Jisung was in awe. 

Eventually Minho noticed the younger was staring at him and smirked. He started dancing towards Jisung seductively in a joking way. On the other hand, Jisung’s tummy started doing a little dance, he didn’t know what caused it, but he felt his face heating up and started getting nervous. Minho was his best friend, he shouldn’t be so attracted to him. 

“Did someone call for a lap dance?” asked Minho teasingly, winking at Jisung. 

The younger looked at him in disgust but he knew damn well he was panicking on the inside. “Min don’t be gross.” he whined.

“Oh come on like you haven’t been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes.” the older said, still teasing the younger.

Jisung didn’t realise he was that obvious and he was about to start apologising to Minho before he stopped him. “I’m just joking Ji.” he laughed. 

And god how beautiful his laugh sounded. Despite the music playing on full volume, with the other boys screaming around, Minho’s laugh was still so angelic and Jisung could hear it clearly. 

Minho sat on the couch from exhaustion. He patted his lap and looked at Jisung, meaning he wanted the younger to come to him. Jisung didn’t even hesitate before he jumped excitedly right into Minho’s lap and wrapping his hands around his neck, smiling at him with his adorable gummy smile.

“Are you having fun?” Minho asked, looking at Jisung with pure adoration. 

The younger shrugged. “It’s okay I guess, better than studying, plus i get to be with you.” he smiled at Minho.

Minho looked at him with worry. “What were you doing earlier? I got concerned when I saw how tired you looked when you joined us, you still don’t look your best.” 

He really didn’t. Even though he was lively and having fun with his friends, Jisung felt exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on Minho right here and now. 

“I just studied for my upcoming exams and i still had some tracks to finish and i decided to do all that before coming here. I technically could do it later after coming home, but I didn't want to pull an all-nighter again.” the younger explained.

Minho felt sorry for the boy. He didn’t look like knowing Jisung was struggling and feeling tired.

“I’m sorry about that, I'd do your entire school work if i knew how to.” 

Jisung laughed softly. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be over soon, i just need to get through all the exams.”

He put his head on Minho’s chest and eventually completely let go, putting his entire weight on Minho. The older boy didn’t mind that though. He leaned his chin on Jisung’s head and took a deep breath, inhaling Jisung’s scent. He smelled like home. He felt like home. He kept stroking his hair while the younger played with the hem of Minho’s shirt with his fingers.

“Can i ask you something random?” suddenly asked Jisung. The older just hummed, still caressing the younger’s hair.

“How did you know what my favourite sound was earlier? I never told you about it.” he asked curiously, looking up at Minho with his big eyes. 

Minho smirked at the question. “I don’t mean to sound too confident, but you always look at me with a big smile on your face every time i laugh. But to be honest i was just guessing when i answered that question, i didn’t think i was going to get it right. I can’t blame you though, my laugh really is angelic.” he giggled.

Jisung looked at him with a pout on his face. “Your brain is too big, I don't like that.”

“Says you.” 

The younger punched Minho’s chest lightly and he giggled again.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up giggling and teasing each other, ignoring the other boys and the loud music in the background. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, they were often like this. Their friends had gotten used to the fact that they always found a place for themselves and just enjoyed each other’s company without the others for a while. Don’t get them wrong, they appreciated their friend group more than anything else, but their friendship was also on another level and they liked being in each other’s company, feeling like it’s just them in the world.

Changbin and Felix were sitting in the dining room chatting and observing Jisung and Minho who were still laughing and cuddling each other in the living room.

“How long do you think it will take them to notice?” Felix asked the older.

Changbin sighed. “I don’t know but i hope soon. They’re so in love it’s painful watching them be so oblivious.”

  
  


It was around 3 am when everyone was slowly getting tired and decided to go to sleep. They cleaned everything up and drank some water to sober up a bit. After that Chan brought some old mattresses, blankets and pillows from the basement to the living room so the boys could all sleep together. Jisung and Minho obviously insisted on sleeping next to each other. The boys convinced Chan to tell them a story before they fell asleep, because his voice calmed them down. It really felt like he was their dad who took care of them. Eventually everyone fell asleep and if Minho and Jisung stayed awake for another hour just staring and giggling at each other before falling asleep, no one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this chapter, im a sucker for soft minsung :( anyways i hope you're having a lovely day and like i said before, i like receiving feedback so like comment smth yk,,, if you want to


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the way you're all going to hate me after you finish reading this chapter :D

Days and weeks went by normally. Jisung was struggling with his exams but luckily his friends, specifically Minho, were there for him and helped him out. They all helped each other actually, since they were all in the middle of exam season.

Minho, Hyunjin and Felix were preparing for their dance team’s annual winter performance which led to them coming back to the dorms late at night, feeling exhausted. Their hard work paid off considering how great they did on their performance. As promised, the other boys came to watch them and surprised them with flower bouquets at the end and congratulated them. 

They decided to go to a local diner to celebrate everyone’s finished exams and the dancers’ success. Once it started getting late and everyone bid goodbyes Jisung felt someone grabbing his hand. He turned around and saw Minho looking at him with a pout on his face.

“I don’t wanna leave you yet, can we hang out some more? You know, just me and you.” he asked shyly.

Jisung’s face lit up. “Of course. Wanna go to my dorm?” he asked. The older nodded.

\--

“You did really great today.” Jisung told the older boy once they got to Jisung’s dorm and were sitting comfortably on his bed.

He meant it. He always talked about it, but he truly loved watching Minho’s dance. It was different seeing Minho dance around him or at parties and then watching him perform on stage. He always put 100% effort into his dancing, but whenever he was on the stage he went with 110%. 

The first dance he performed at the winter performance was with the entire dance group and the choreo was intense. He was sweating like crazy, but he still managed to look gorgeous. The second time he got on the stage was when he performed with Felix and Hyunjin. Their choreography was much more sensual and Jisung nearly passed out watching it, his eyes glued to Minho. The last time Minho appeared on stage was for his solo and if Jisung didn’t lose it before, he lost it at that moment. 

Minho’s moves were so graceful, delicate and soft, he made dancing look so effortless. When he looked at Minho’s face he noticed how the older completely lost himself in his dance, there was so much passion visible. All of his hard work was worth it. That’s what he was meant to do, that’s where he was supposed to be. Dancing on the stage in front of thousands of people to see and appreciate his talent.

“Thank you.” Minho answered, blushing a little. 

Thank you was such a simple thing to say, but Minho meant it with his whole heart. Sometimes he didn’t know how to word things properly like in this case. He had so much more to say to Jisung, to tell him how much his words mean to him, how he’s the reason why he works so hard, how he’s his biggest inspiration for everything, how he means the actual world to him. But he couldn’t say that, so Jisung got a simple thank you instead. Nonetheless Jisung understood exactly what Minho meant, he could tell by his tone and the look he gave to him and the way he smiled widely.

They spent some time on Jisung’s bed, laying next to each other, catching up with some things that happened in the past busy weeks. 

“Can i ask you to do something? I mean you don’t have to actually do it.” suddenly asked Minho.

“Sure what is it?” asked Jisung, tilting his head to the side. Gosh he was so cute.

“You always work on your tracks like i’m sure you already have like over hundred of them on your computer. And a few days ago I was thinking about how I've never actually heard any of your songs. Do you think you could play one of them to me one day?” he asked quietly, almost as if he was scared of Jisung’s rejection.

Jisung opened his mouth in surprise. “Oh,” he realised, “I don’t know, I guess i’m kinda shy about showing people my music? I’ve played almost everything to Changbin and Chan since they always help me at the studio. I can play something to you know if you want.” he suggested.

“No no you don’t have to do it just because I asked you to. If you’re not comfortable with showing me something personal i completely understand that, I respect your privacy.” said Minho and meant it. As much as he was curious about what Jisung did in his free time and was passionate about, he didn’t want to pressure him into anything.

The younger smiled at him. “Don’t be silly, it’s fine.” he said reassuringly. “Let me just go grab my laptop, yeah?” 

“Okie.” replied the older.

Jisung got up from bed and sat down on the floor, his hand reaching for the laptop that was under his bed. 

“You keep your laptop under your bed?” Minho laughed at him.

“Of course I do, I mean where else, I don't want anyone stealing it.” the other explained.

He turned on his laptop and waited for a few seconds for it to start working. Minho peeked at the screen and saw Jisung opening a folder with a bunch of random names. He figured those were the track titles. And wow there were a lot of them. Jisung scrolled a little, probably deciding which track to play. Eventually he picked a track called “I see” and immediately pressed pause. 

“Okay before you hear this i want you to know that it’s very personal to me and it’s one of the earlier tracks that i made so please don’t make fun of me okay? I’m aware that it might not be a grammy award worthy kind of song, but it holds a special place in my heart.” the younger warned Minho.

“Ji,” said Minho, putting his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “I already appreciate the fact that you’re willing to play me something so private. I would never make fun of you for something like that, I hope you know that. I haven’t heard a single second yet, but I know you must’ve put a hell lot of work into this and i can see how much it means to you.” he said softly.

The younger gave him a fond smile. “Okay then.” he said as he pressed play.

Not even ten seconds had passed before Minho’s organs started jumping around, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. 

He knew Jisung was talented, but he never realised how ridiculously good he was. Minho didn’t know much about music production, but he could immediately tell Jisung did a great job on his track. Everything sounded so clean and the sounds went so well together, it sounded beautiful. He started losing it even more once he heard Jisung’s voice. Sure he knew he sang and rapped sometimes, but this boy was so talented it was insane and he couldn’t believe how he didn’t realise that sooner. His rap flow was so good and his vocals were beautiful, he sounded like an angel and Minho wanted nothing but to listen to his singing voice forever. And the lyrics, oh the lyrics. They held so much sadness and feelings but they were also so beautiful. His best friend was practically the best producer, singer, rapper and lyricist. 

He was still trying to process what he was hearing until the music suddenly stopped. He realised the song was already over. 

He looked up at Jisung and noticed the boy was staring at him nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“What did you think of it?” he asked, wanting to bury himself alive, scared that Minho was going to tell him the song wasn’t good.

Minho smiled at him with his eyes starting to tear up. “Ji, this was beautiful. I genuinely don’t have anything to say i mean i'm speechless i knew you were talented but holy shit my best friend is truly the most talented person alive. I loved everything about it, it was perfect. Flawless, that’s what it was. And why did you never tell me how good at singing you are?!” he said all in one breath.

Jisung looked at him carefully listening to him and eventually a smile appeared on his face and it kept growing bigger and bigger. The moment Minho stopped talking he practically pounced on his lap and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Min, this means a lot to me.” he whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, loving each other’s affection like always. “Can i be the one to ask you something now?” the younger mumbled into Minho’s shoulder.

“Sure, what’s up?” Minho responded, lifting Jisung’s head so they were looking at each other. 

“You know how you asked me what bothers me most about you a few weeks ago and i said i don't like it when i see you’re bottling up your feelings?”

Minho nodded, wondering where this was going.

“Well i know we were both busy these past few weeks, but i’m sure there’s also something else. You don’t have to tell me, but I know you and I've noticed that look in your eyes and well just your behaviour in general. I can tell there’s something bothering you and it probably has been for a while and again i don’t expect you to tell me, but i just want you to know that whatever it is, you don’t have to keep it in. I will always support you no matter what and be there for you.” the younger said.

Minho was quiet for a few seconds, trying to understand what the younger just said to him. Was he really acting like this? To be quite honest he didn’t notice there was something going on.

“I don’t think there’s anything going on, but i appreciate what you just said Ji.” he said, hoping the younger wasn’t too worried about him.

“If you say so.” Jisung said, still not convinced, but he decided not to bother his best friend.

Soon later, they were both lying next to each other again.

“Hey you.” Minho said.

Jisung snorted. “Hey you.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter.”

“No, you.”

“Okay.”

They softly giggled at each other. Minho put one of his hands on Jisung’s face and softly started caressing his cheek. Jisung leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, loving how safe he felt around Minho. 

“Can you sing something for me?” the older asked.

“What?” Jisung asked in confusion, still keeping his eyes closed.

“I really liked your voice in that song, I wanna hear more of it. You can hum if you’re not comfortable to sing.”

Jisung sighed softly. “Okay.” he agreed. 

He started humming, a bit quietly at first. It felt awkward. He was used to being close to Minho however this was his first time humming to him and he felt a bit shy. 

Eventually he got a bit braver and started singing, still quietly. 

Minho felt at peace. He wouldn’t mind staying with Jisung like this forever, he felt free. 

Once Jisung stopped singing, he opened his eyes only to see Minho kept his eyes closed too. Slowly the older opened his eyes too and the look he gave to Jisung made the younger want to melt. 

His eyes were so beautiful. They were so dark and they were always sparkling. Minho was looking at Jisung with so much love in his eyes. Jisung couldn’t see his own eyes, but he was sure he was also looking at his best friend like he was his everything. 

Then he realised.

_ Oh _ .

Their faces were close. Like really close. Like too close even for Minho and Jisung. 

Jisung looked at Minho and noticed the older looked at his lips for 0,0001 of a second. 

No, that couldn’t be it right? 

Without realising, he looked at Minho’s lips too. And they looked so beautiful. They always did, Minho was ethereal, but he looked even more gorgeous in that moment. His lips looked so plump and it’s like they were asking for someone to smooch them. He could feel Minho’s breath ghosting over his lips and his face started heating up. He started panicking. He was sure Minho could see it, but he also sensed the older was panicking too considering how his hand that was caressing his cheek started lightly shaking. 

For a few seconds they just kept switching from looking at each other’s eyes to lips. 

Jisung wasn’t sure who leaned in first, most likely Minho, considering the fact that Jisung could barely move any of his muscles. And just like that, the distance between their lips was closed. 

At first it was just a soft kiss, even a peck maybe. Minho gently brushed his lips over Jisung’s and the younger didn’t even have the time to respond, his body was still in shock over what was happening. He felt like he was dreaming and he needed someone to pinch him.

Minho pulled back, barely, maybe for about an inch. He looked at the younger who just stared at him with big eyes. The younger nodded lightly, it was barely a nod to be honest. 

With that nod, Minho leaned in again, kissing Jisung less softly this time, but he was still extremely gentle. He was holding Jisung’s face as if it was going to break any second. Jisung let out a small gasp, not expecting Minho to kiss him so passionately. It was awkward for a few seconds, both boys were trying to get used to the feeling, but eventually they figured it out and their kissing found its rhythm. Minho gently nipped on Jisung’s bottom lip and the younger was loving every second of it. 

He loved how gentle Minho was being, he felt loved and so so so safe. He got so lost in their kissing session he completely lost the track of time. Had it been ten seconds or ten minutes? Jisung didn’t know. 

Minho’s lips felt so good. He was already aware of the fact that Minho’s lips looked like the softest thing in the world, but they felt even better. They were like a soft pillow or no, like a cloud! Like the softest cloud you could think of. So sweet as well, he couldn’t believe how good someone’s lips could taste until Minho kissed him. He absolutely adored how rough and gentle Minho was being at the same time. 

It was only when Minho slowly started using his tongue too, Jisung realised what they were doing. 

He was making out with his best friend. His best friend he had known since he was a kid. His number one person, someone who he could trust with his life. 

What were they doing? They never even said they liked each other. Jisung didn’t think he liked Minho. Minho most probably didn’t like Jisung either, he was straight for fuck’s sake. Why were they kissing? Was this just something silly for Minho, was it a game? How could they even look at each other after, what were they thinking? What was Jisung thinking, was he an idiot?

He realised he started panicking again and he knew he couldn’t continue kissing Minho. The moment he felt Minho sucking on his tongue he needed for this to stop so he pushed Minho away and sat back at the edge of his bed, trying to get as far away from Minho as possible.

The older looked at him with wide eyes, surprised. He was breathing heavily, his face was a mess. “Ji.” he managed to say with regret on his face.

But Jisung couldn’t respond. Fuck, he couldn’t even look at him. Not after this.

Minho wanted to come closer to Jisung to say something but he immediately backed off noticing the younger looked like he was scared of him.

“Ji I-i’m so sorry. I don’t know w-why I did that.” he stuttered. 

The younger still didn’t look at him. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I'm so sorry you please have to believe me.” Minho said with so much panic in his voice.

“I saw you nod after I kissed you and I thought you wanted to continue, I thought this was what we both wanted, god I'm such an asshole I’m sorry I didn’t even think twice.” he continued, pulling his hair in frustration. 

“I should’ve asked if it was okay to kiss you, I literally forced myself on you, Ji i’m really sorry. I’m sorry for ruining everything, again, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn’t just assume you were okay with it just because I was.” Minho said quickly like he was afraid Jisung was going to leave and not listen to him till the end.

“I completely understand if you hate me, I’m sorry.” he added, looking down, scared of what was going to happen next.

“Min.” Jisung said, his voice trembling a bit.

“Yeah?” Minho asked, anticipatedly waiting for Jisung to say something.

“I think you should leave.” he said quietly, his voice trembling even more. He still wasn’t looking at Minho, but the older noticed he had tears in his eyes.

Minho froze for a second. 

_ This is it,  _ he thought. Jisung officially hated him and he was never going to talk to him ever again. He just threw 14 years of friendship away. He just lost the most important person in his life.

“O-okay.” he managed to say as he rapidly got up from the bed and walked out of Jisung’s dorm.

And that’s when the younger started avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...im so sorry :) i loved writing this chapter but like only the first half of it cause first of all i cant write kissing parts without cringing and wanting to hide in the corner of my room and second of all because the ending was :( but anyways the next chapter should be up by thursday/friday so uh look forward to that if you want to :D


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the next chapter will be up by thursday/friday" my ass, hi hello here's the new chapter cause i felt like doing things early :D i didn't wanna make you wait too long for this mess so uh i hope you'll enjoy this chapter !!

Minho wanted to contact Jisung, he really did. He wanted to talk to him and apologise for everything. At the same time he knew Jisung always needed time when he was upset over something and he couldn’t just call him, knowing the younger would feel anxious. He needed time and Minho respected that. He was willing to wait and give Jisung as much time and space as needed.

However the days went by painfully slow and Minho hadn’t heard a word from Jisung. Again, he respected the boy needed time, but he was also getting more and more nervous each day. What if this was really the end? What if Jisung never wanted to see him ever again.? He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, thinking it was okay to kiss his best friend.

With that he also came to a realisation. He liked Jisung. Liked as in more than a friend. He wasn’t sure where that came from, maybe he had been in love with him ever since they were younger and it only occurred to him now, he wasn’t sure. What he was sure about was that he was definitely not straight. He felt like an idiot for thinking and hoping Jisung might feel the same way when he obviously didn’t.

He couldn’t do much about it now. What was done was done and if Jisung hated him he guessed he was just going to have to get used to it, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. What hurt him the most was knowing that everything was going to change now. No more weekly sleepovers, no more road trips, no more late night talks, no more Jisung. How was their friend group going to function now? Were they going to hang out with Jisung and Minho separately? Were they going to ditch Minho? To be honest, he wouldn’t blame them. 

\--

Minho was at the dance studio, he didn’t really have to learn or work on anything, he just needed to get rid of some stress and let go of his thoughts from the past days. His moves were aggressive and angry. 

His muscles were hurting, but the pain felt so good. Minho felt like he deserved it. He was panting and sweating, but he continued to dance until his body gave up and he threw himself on the floor. He laid there for a few minutes, just staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. 

Eventually he decided to get up and go get some water. The moment he stood up he noticed Chan was standing at the door, looking at him.

“How long have you been standing here?” Minho asked, startled by his friend.

“Long enough to see you dancing like you got possessed by a demon.” Chan answered and it sounded like he was being funny, however his face remained serious. 

“Can we talk?” 

“Like right now?” Minho asked.

“No, we can go to the diner or something, you should probably eat something.” 

“Okay sure let me just grab my stuff and we can go.” Minho agreed, putting his water bottle into his backpack, grabbing his jacket and turning the lights off before he left with Chan.

The diner was right across the street and it didn’t take them even a minute to get there. They stayed quiet until they found a free table and sat down. Only when the waiter came to take their order and left, Chan finally spoke.

“I’m gonna get straight to the point, what’s going on with you and Jisung?” he asked.

Minho put his hands all over his face and took a deep breath. “I knew you would ask this.” he said, not surprised by the older’s question. “How much has Ji told you?” he asked nervously.

Chan sighed. “That’s the thing, he hasn’t said anything, he’s been avoiding everyone and so have you. I just simply put two and two together. So please tell me what’s going on.”

Minho took another deep breath. “I don’t even know where to start so excuse me if this is gonna sound all over the place.” he started, struggling with his words. 

“After we all went to the diner here last time, I asked Jisung to hang out with me and we went to his dorm and we didn’t do much, just talked. Later he showed me one of his tracks on his laptop and then we just lied on his bed and-” his voice suddenly broke from thinking about that night’s events. 

Chan noticed the boy was getting emotional so he took his hand and held it tightly. “It’s okay Minho, I’m right here.” 

Minho looked at him, feeling grateful for having Chan in his life. 

“Basically,” he continued, “I don’t even know how it happened but suddenly we were really close like in the way friends weren’t supposed to be and i-i kissed him.” He looked up at Chan with teary eyes.

“I kissed him and I hate that it felt good. After I pulled back he gave me a small nod and I thought this was something he wanted too, you should’ve seen the way he was looking at me Chan.” his voice was trembling.

“And then i kissed him again and it wasn’t as short as the first time, we were making out for minutes and then at one point Jisung got scared and pushed me back and then i started apologising and he told me i should leave, so i left.” 

Minho couldn’t tell what Chan was thinking, he was looking at him with a blank expression on his face. He figured the older was quiet because he waited for Minho to finish telling the whole story. So that’s what Minho did.

“He hasn’t talked to me ever since and i’m just worried cause i have no idea how he’s doing, you know usually I’m the one who comforts him and tells him everything is going to be okay. But now I’m the one who hurt him, you should’ve seen how broken he looked, I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for hurting him like this. What’s even worse is that I kissed him without his consent. While I was living in this pink fantasy of happiness and love, Jisung was suffering because of me. How could I be so selfish Chan?” he sounded desperate and miserable.

“Has he really not spoken a word to any of you?” he asked Chan.

“We saw him a couple times, I mean he still goes to his classes so we see him there and he’s at the studio with me and Changbin, but he seems so distant and sad and every time we invited him to come hang out with us he said no and went back to his dorm. I think Felix was the only one who talked to him.” Chan explained.

It was quiet for some time, Minho was nervously playing with his fingers.

“I think I’m gay.” he whispered nervously, his voice trembling.

“I know.” Chan said calmly.

Minho looked up at him. “What?” he asked in confusion.

“I’ve known you for so long Minho, I can sense when something is up. Well, i wouldn’t say i noticed you’re gay, but i definitely noticed there was something going on with you and Jisung. Growing up I always thought you guys were just really tight friends. Only later, I noticed how you two always look at each other, you should’ve seen it from my perspective. You always talk about Jisung, it doesn't matter if he’s next to you or not. And yeah there are some friends who are more affectionate towards each other, but what you two have is more than just a friendship. You guys love each other so much, I don’t think you even realise it.” Chan explained.

Minho’s eyes widened. “Changbin, Felix and Jeongin already said that once but I brushed it off. I think i started noticing it a few weeks or maybe even months ago, I’m not sure. I started to understand what people mean when they say they have butterflies in their stomach. I think I was also jealous when he started dating that Soobin guy.” 

“Why do you think you’re gay?” asked Chan. He didn’t mean it in a judgemental way, he just wanted to hear Minho open up to him more.

“It’s just that Jisung makes me feel so good and so happy and I don't know I can't even find the right words, but I've never felt this way about a woman and I don't think I ever will. I don’t even know how i thought i was attracted to girls, don’t get me wrong, they’re cool, but i’ve never had proper feelings towards any of them and only now when i started falling for Jisung i realised why. I can’t see myself being happy with a woman, I don’t think that’s for me. I know it sounds dumb, i’ve never even dated a guy before, but.. shit I don’t know, I just know I like Jisung. ” he explained, struggling with his words again.

“I’m scared.” he added quietly, his eyes filled with tears.

Chan immediately stood up and sat down next to him. 

“It’s gonna be okay, we’ll figure it out together okay?” he said as he pulled Minho into a tight hug and let the boy cry into his hoodie.

“You said you guys were kissing for a while right? I don’t think it was something only you wanted. Jisung probably wanted it too, he loves you so much I wouldn't be surprised if he was in love with you the same way you’re in love with him. You know how he is, he probably panicked and started overthinking, he must’ve been in shock. Just give him some time, I’m sure he’s gonna talk to you soon, he just needs to be alone.” Chan said reassuringly. 

Minho hoped Chan was right.

\--

After Chan took him back to the dorms Minho thanked him for everything.

“Not a problem. I care about you a lot Minho and I want you to be happy.”

Chan left and Minho was about to open the door before Felix stopped him.

“Minho! Wait!” the younger boy came running towards him, panting heavily. “I’ve been looking for you.” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Minho raised his eyebrows. “What is it?” he asked, thinking it was probably something about their dance classes.

“Do you have time to talk?” Felix asked.

Minho was tired from all the talking with Chan and he just wanted to fall asleep and not wake up for the next three days. However, Felix was looking at him as if he had something really important to tell him and it was impossible to resist his adorable face.

“Sure, come in.” he said, opening the door to his dorm room.

They sat down on the chairs in the kitchen and Minho gave Felix a look that basically said _tell me what’s going on._

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but i just really want what’s the best for you and Jisung.”

Minho shuddered at the mention of Jisung’s name. 

“Did Jisung tell you what happened?” he asked the younger boy.

“Yeah he did.” 

Minho froze for a second, scared of Felix was going to say next.

“I immediately noticed there was something wrong with him a few days ago and i visited him after class and he broke down and told me everything.”

Minho felt his heart breaking, knowing he was the reason Jisung broke down. 

“What are you doing here Felix?” he asked.

Felix stayed quiet for a while, lost in his thoughts, probably wondering which things he should say out loud and which things he should keep to himself. 

“Jisung hasn’t been doing well lately, I’m sure you’re not feeling okay either. And I’m sure he’s eventually going to tell you everything, but i feel like i need to say something because i know for a fact he won’t come to you first cause he’s scared and i’m sure you want to give him some space.”

Minho felt his chest tightening, he wasn’t sure if he was capable of hearing everything Felix was trying to tell him. 

“Basically, I’m sure you’re feeling guilty about what happened.”

Minho nodded lightly.

“But you need to know Jisung felt extremely overwhelmed and panicked. He really cares about you, you know? And I’m sure you’re scared of losing him, but so is he. Last night he was crying, telling me how much he misses you and that he wishes you guys could talk, but he’s scared you hate him and that you don’t want to see him ever again. I told him that he’s just overthinking everything and that you’re probably just trying to give him some space and time, because you know how Jisung needs that whenever he’s upset.”

Minho was carefully listening to what Felix was saying. He felt bad for causing the younger so much pain.

“Now you didn’t hear this from me.” Felix said warningly.

Minho widened his eyes and gulped.

“You like Jisung don’t you?” 

The older nodded shyly.

“Well i don’t think this crush is just one sided.” Felix said. 

Minho felt his heart skip a beat. “What makes you say that?” he asked in disbelief.

“Let’s just say i have my own reasons.” the younger replied. 

Minho was confused, but he decided not to ask Felix more about it. 

“Talk to him. You don’t have to do it now or tomorrow, but you know how Jisung is. He would rather die than be the one who does the first move. Sure, he needs time, but he also needs you to talk to him and he also needs to tell you his side of the story. I can see you’re both hurting and it makes me sad to see you like this.” Felix said. “Again, no pressure, you don’t have to do anything. But if you love Jisung, I think you should talk to him soon.” he finished.

“I’m sorry for getting in the middle of your mess, I know that this is none of my business.” he apologised.

“No no it’s okay Lix, I really appreciate this. Thank you.”

After Felix left, Minho plopped himself on the couch and stared at the wall. He was so confused about his feelings and he was still processing what Chan and Felix told him earlier. God, how he wanted to just run to Jisung and hug him tightly and never let go of him. He wanted to tell him how much he loves him and how sorry he is.

He felt slightly better knowing that Jisung apparently didn’t hate him, but he was still afraid of meeting him. What if he would get scared by him? It broke his heart knowing that Jisung was feeling sad and crying these past few days. It was all because of him. Oh, how he wanted to take it all back. Why couldn’t he just appreciate Jisung’s presence normally, why did he have to lean in and kiss him. 

Then he started thinking about Felix’s words earlier. Could it really be? Was there a possibility Jisung felt the same way about him as he did? It sounded ridiculous and Minho refused to believe it, however the thought of dating Jisung made him feel warm inside. Felix was right. He needed to talk to Jisung. He needed to see him, he couldn’t function properly without the boy. 

That’s when he decided. He was going to go see Jisung the next day. After class. He was going to visit him and be respectful and if Jisung won’t want to talk to him then he’ll leave him alone. But if he younger was going to be willing to listen, Minho was going to tell him everything.

\--

Minho was feeling anxious the whole day. He was scared. What if Jisung was going to run away before he even gets the chance to say anything? 

He couldn’t focus during his classes, his legs were shaking and his brain was all over the place.

Once his classes ended he felt his phone buzzing. He looked at the screen and saw Changbin was calling him.

“What’s up?” he asked right after he answered.

“Min!” Changbin replied, “I need your help!” he sounded scared and panicked.

“Wowow what’s wrong?” Minho asked in a worry.

“I don’t want to overthink anything, but Jisung hasn’t attended his classes today, and you know how he-” 

“He hates missing his classes, he’ll only skip if it’s an emergency.” Minho finished the sentence for him.

“Exactly! And I went to his dorm room and he wasn’t there and then Felix called his parents and they said he wasn’t at home and I don’t know I’m sure it’s nothing, but do you perhaps know where he might be.”

Minho got nervous and worried. How could things get so bad for Jisung to just leave like that?

“Yeah I think i know where he is.” he said. Jisung always had a spot where he would go when he needed some alone time, sometimes he went there with Minho.

“Okay where are you?” asked Changbin.

“I just got out of the building, cause my classes ended.”

“Okay stay right where you are, I’m coming to pick you up with Felix and Hyunjin and you’ll lead the way.”

“No no no,” said Minho rapidly, “Jisung won’t want to see me, please just go alone and text me once you find him.”

“Minho I really don’t care, you’re coming with us and that’s final. You can stay in the car once we get there, I don't care, but this is Jisung we’re talking about and you’re joining us.”

Minho hesitated for a second. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone call for a cliche ending? YOU GOT IT! i feel bad for causing so much pain to my babies :( anyways just to let you know, the next chapter will be the last one and then ill add an epilogue too because i love me some epilogues :D i hope you're all having an amazing day <3


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh hello welcome to the last chapter of this fic!! dont get your expectations too high cause i dont want you to be underwhelmed by the ending :D

It all started back when Jisung was fourteen years old. He had a stressful day at school and he felt like he was back in the first grade with everyone hating on him. He wanted to talk to Minho, but the older boy was in high school. He missed him, he missed talking to him regularly. At the time his parents were also fighting and when he got back home from school his mom told him his father was going to stay at grandma’s for a few days.

Jisung couldn’t deal with everything so he decided to go outside. He didn’t know where he was going but he just needed to go somewhere. He took his bike and started riding around until he found a forest people would usually go to whenever they wanted to take long walks.

He was walking around the forest and wasn’t even following the walking path, which is what led him to a part of the forest most people didn’t know about. There was a big rock and Jisung decided to climb on it and sit down. Suddenly he noticed that he could see the beach from afar and he felt so much joy. He loved the beach and he always missed it. Seeing the sea and how the sun was slowly setting down made him feel at peace. The only sound he could hear was the sound of birds. He immediately knew this was his new favourite place.

The moment he got the chance he showed the location to Minho who loved it just as much as Jisung. Or maybe he just got happy seeing how peaceful Jisung looked. 

Every time Jisung was feeling stressed or sad and needed some alone time he visited that location. Once he entered college he didn’t get the chance to go there as much, because he was staying at the dorms, however Minho sometimes decided to drive him there, knowing how much it meant to Jisung.

\--

Minho was sitting in the backseat biting his nails and tapping his leg from nervousness. He really hoped Jisung was going to be there, safe and okay.

“Can you drive faster Changbin?” he asked, feeling like he was going to lose his mind.

“I’m trying!” the younger yelled.

Minho felt a hand on his knee. “It’s gonna be okay, relax.” Felix told him reassuringly.

Once they arrived to the forest Minho took a deep breath. 

“The rock is like thirty meters away from here. Right behind those trees.” he said pointing to the trees on the left.

“Come with us Minho.” Changbin tried to convince him.

“I-i can’t.” Minho stuttered, “Not when he’s feeling like this because of me.”

“You can stay in the back, we’ll talk to him. Just don’t wait here in the car.” Hyunjin insisted.

“Okay.” mumbled Minho and started walking slowly behind them.

They were getting closer to the rock, Minho was using his hands to push away all the branches that were in his way. He stopped the moment the path was clear and decided to wait there for the other boys to talk to Jisung. If he was even there.

“Jisung?” suddenly said Changbin with a soft voice. 

Minho peeked his head out and looked towards the rock. He saw Jisung sitting on it, he looked startled because of Changbin’s voice. He looked awful. His eyes were all red and irritated from crying, his hair was a mess.

“Bin? W-what are you doing here, how d-did you know i was here?” he asked through his sobs.

“We came here to check up on you, we were worried Ji.” 

“We?” Jisung asked in confusion. He then looked around and saw Hyunjin and Felix standing behind Changbin.

“Come on, let’s go home Jisung.” Felix said with worry in his voice.

“D-did i scare you guys?” Jisung asked when he noticed how worried the boys looked. “I’m so sorry i didn’t mean to worry you i just really needed some time for myself.” he explained.

“It’s okay Sungie you don’t have to explain yourself, let’s just go home and we’ll talk later, yeah?” Changbin said.

Jisung debated what to do for a second but then he decided it was the best to leave with the others. He slowly got down from the rock and started walking towards them, remaining quiet. 

He tried to keep a distance between the other boys, not wanting anyone to touch him. He felt embarrassed and vulnerable. He looked around and what he saw next made him want to melt right at the spot. 

He saw Minho, his best friend, his everything, standing in the back. He looked like he was trying not to look at him, but he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t seen Jisung in days and seeing him in that state broke his heart.

The moment their eyes met, Minho felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart. Jisung was looking at him with his big eyes, filled with tears. He looked so weak and so sad. 

At first, Minho got scared Jisung was going to run away from him or ignore him or start yelling at him. He wasn’t sure. What he didn’t expect was for Jisung to start crying even more. 

What surprised him even more was when Jisung started running towards him like his life depended on it and basically jumped on Minho and wrapped himself around him, holding him so tight like Minho was going to disappear from him. 

Minho got startled at first, trying to process what was actually happening. The moment he realised that was Jisung crying in his shirt, clinging onto him like a koala, he didn’t even hesitate before he wrapped his hands around him and kissed the top of his head.

“Shhh shh, it’s okay, you’re all good now.” he whispered to Jisung. The younger however did not respond, he just continued to cry, hugging Minho tightly.

“Should we head back?” asked Felix quietly. The others nodded, including Minho.

“Come on Ji, let’s go.”

But Jisung still didn’t move. It was like he was glued to his best friend and he couldn’t let go. 

He didn’t want to let go.

Minho sighed and before Jisung even knew it, Minho was already picking him up and carrying him all the way to their car.

Once Changbin started the car and everyone was already seated, Jisung was still wrapped around Minho. The older pulled him into his lap and held him tight, letting the boy cry. 

He kept softly whispering things to him like “It’s okay, you’re okay now.” or “I’m here, I’m not gonna let go of you.” 

After about fifteen minutes he noticed the younger’s breathing had slowed down and he noticed Jisung was sleeping.

“Can you take us to the dorms Changbin?” Minho asked.

“Sure.” the other replied.

After the car stopped, Minho thanked the other boys and picked up Jisung gently, trying not to wake him up. He carried him all the way to the third floor, where his dorm room was. Once he unlocked the door, he took Jisung to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

He was about to go to the bathroom when he felt Jisung softly grabbing his hand.

“Min?” he asked with his eyes barely opened, he looked confused.

“It’s okay, you’re at my dorm room now, try to rest a little okay?” Minho said.

“No no Min I have to tell you something.” the younger said desperately, looking like he was about to start crying again. 

Minho gently cupped his voice. “Hey shh, you can do that later. You need to rest first Ji.”

“Please don’t go.”

Minho froze once again. “I’m-”

“Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone Min.” the younger said desperately.

“Okay.” the older said.

He lied down next to Jisung and let the younger wrap himself around him like a koala again. Jisung nuzzled his face into Minho’s neck.

They both fell asleep in each other’s embrace, feeling safer than ever before. Minho wanted to hold Jisung forever. To shower him with love and be there for him when he needed comfort. 

Jisung felt like he could sleep like this forever. With Minho gently holding him and his head leaning on Minho’s chest. 

\--

Hours passed before Jisung woke up. He looked up and saw Minho looking at him.

“Did you sleep well?” Minho asked.

“Oh, um, yeah.” the younger asked, moving away from Minho a little, feeling awkward again.

Minho noticed the boy felt uneasy and he didn’t want to scare him so he got up. “Want some water?” he asked. Jisung nodded awkwardly.

Minho headed to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

“Min we need to talk.” said Jisung while accepting the glass of water from Minho.

“Can you please sit down and stay quiet until i finish talking?” he asked.

Minho nodded. “Okay.”

Jisung took a few sips of water and then took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. For everything. I don’t know why I reacted the way I did last week. No wait, I think I do know.”

He took a short pause before he said the rest.

“I can’t explain how amazing it felt when you kissed me. I didn’t expect us to do it and once I actually felt my lips on yours I couldn’t believe it was actually happening. I was loving every single second of it, but then I realised. I don’t know what led you to kissing me and that scared me. Min you’re literally straight. Or well at least I thought you were. And you’ve never shown any signs I guess? That you liked me. And it confused me Min, I was sure you were doing this just for fun, I still don’t know why you did it. And as much as I loved kissing you, as much as I adored feeling loved and taken care of, I also needed for it to stop, before I could get any false hopes.”

Minho was looking at him, carefully listening.

“Our friendship is probably already ruined so what I’m gonna say next probably won’t make a difference.” he said nervously.

Minho patiently waited for Jisung to say it.

“I like you Minho. So so much, you can’t even imagine it. Fuck I think I love you actually.” he realised.

Minho felt completely numb. His best friend, the person he loved actually more than anything else, loved him back, he actually returned his feelings. It didn’t sound real, it made no sense.

“I love you so much Minho, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable by saying this.” he said, his eyes watering again. 

“But I do, I really do. I started realising it a few days before we went to Sana and Momo’s party, but i guess i wasn’t ready to admit it to myself. I didn’t want to be with Soobin because deep down I knew I wanted to be with someone else. I even told Felix about it a few weeks ago.”

_ Oh, so that’s how Felix knew. _

“You’ve always been there for me, you know me so well, probably even more than I know myself. And you’re such an amazing person, god i don’t think i’ll ever get tired of saying this. And after what happened last week I just couldn’t find the courage to talk to you. I was so scared of everything, my head felt like it was about to explode. I mean how could I even look at you after I told you to get out? I don’t deserve you friendship, I really don’t. I’m sorry for avoiding you. Again.” he finished.

“Can I tell you something now?” Minho said the moment Jisung stopped talking, as if he was afraid there was no time for him to explain himself.

The younger nodded.

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for making you feel that way, I’m sorry for bringing you so much sadness and sorrow. I need you to know that I love you too Jisung. In a non platonic way.”

“Min-”

“Please let me finish.” Minho insisted.

The younger nodded again.

“I also started noticing it a few months ago, but I brushed it off, I didn't know those were romantic feelings that I was feeling. I felt jealous of you and Soobin and I didn't even think about how it was probably because I was falling in love with you. Jisung i love you so fucking much. Kissing you was one of the best feelings ever and now that i know you wanted it just as much as i did i feel so relieved. It does not excuse that I made you think I didn't care about you the same way you cared about me and I should've told you about my feelings way earlier. When you asked me what stuff i was bottling up it was this. I was bottling up my feelings for you because I was a coward. Fuck Jisung I love you so much. I'm not sure about my sexuality right now either but i love you, i can guarantee you that. Being with you brings me so much comfort and I always feel at peace when I'm with you. I’m sorry for not coming to you earlier, I’m sorry I left you alone when you were feeling sad. I wanted to give you some space, because I was sure you hated me. I’m so sorry Jisung. I’m not expecting anything from you, but i just want you to know that i really need you in my life and it would mean the world to me if we could start hanging out again. I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for being a coward.”

“You love me?” was all Jisung could let out of his mouth. He looked shocked and confused.

“I love you.” answered Minho, making sure Jisung heard every single one of those three words clearly. 

Before he realised, Jisung was already back in his lap.

“Can you kiss me?” the younger asked, whispering, his lips ghosting over Minho’s.

“A-are you sure?” Minho asked in shock. The younger nodded.

“I need more than a nod from you this time Ji.” he said.

Jisung smiled lightly. “Please kiss me.” he said again.

Minho didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately connected his lips with Jisung’s. This kiss wasn’t as chaste and soft like the one last time. It felt hungry, like they were waiting to do this again, like they needed each other. It felt  _ so  _ right. It felt different now that they both confessed their feelings to each other, they knew they were doing the right thing. So many feelings, years of friendship and their shared memories came together into a loving kiss.

Jisung was letting out small whimpers from how gentle yet rough Minho was being again, like the last time. He couldn’t get enough of him.

_ Minho, Minho, Minho. _

His brain was occupied with Minho. And god how he missed the taste of his lips. Those soft, plump lips. 

Minho kept licking inside of Jisung’s mouth, he couldn’t get enough of his taste. He put his hands on Jisung’s waist and kept drawing little circles with his fingers. Jisung put his hands around Minho’s head, one hand caressing his hair and Minho was absolutely loving it. He pulled away from Jisung’s lips and started leaving and trailing soft kisses on Jisung’s cheeks, jaw and neck. His skin was so soft.

He connected their lips once again, nipping at Jisung’s bottom lip. It drove the younger insane. Minho was addicting. He needed Minho. He made him feel so safe and loved, the way no one else possibly could.

Their kisses started slowing down and Minho pecked Jisung’s lips one more time before he pulled away.

They looked at each other and giggled. Both of their lips were swollen, hair messy and they looked extremely overwhelmed.

“Wow.” said Minho.

“Yeah. Wow.” replied the other, making both of them giggle again. 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to realise we loved each other. We could’ve been making out for like five years if we weren’t dumb.” said Jisung.

“That’s okay, i have you now and that’s all that matters.” replied the older. “I love you.” he added.

Jisung looked at the way Minho was looking at him and that’s when he realised. 

Every time he was wondering what Minho was thinking about, every time he tried to figure out what that look Minho was always giving him meant. Minho was looking at him like that, because he loved him. It was love. His eyes were filled with love. 

“I love you too.” he said, looking at Minho with just as much love in his eyes.

“You know we still have to talk about some things? I want us to be able to communicate and trust each other about our feelings.” 

“I know,” replied the younger, “but we can do that later, I wanna be selfish for a bit and enjoy this.  _ Us _ .”

Minho smiled at him and kissed him softly once again.

\--

They spent the rest of the day cuddling, eating cereal and watching movies. Nothing changed between them, they were still the same old Jisung and Minho. Except that now they could also kiss each other.

They were lying on the bed, making out again, except that this time their kisses were slow and gentle. They wanted to make each other feel safe and comfortable and they wanted to show how much they loved each other. 

In between the soft kisses Jisung realised what Minho meant to him. He felt like home, he was his home. He knew he could never feel the way he did about Minho with anyone else. He didn’t believe in those corny sayings, but he and Minho were really meant to be. He remembered the time he told Minho he didn’t feel the fireworks when kissing Soobin. Truth be told, he didn’t feel them now either. But what he felt was so much better. 

He felt safe and he felt so much warmth. Minho was his home.

“Min.” he asked in between kisses.

“Hm?” the older hummed, still pecking Jisung on the lips.

“What are we?”

Minho stopped for a second and looked at him with a smirk. “What do you want us to be?”

“Is it too early for us to be boyfriends?” the younger asked shyly.

But Minho only smirked even more. “Is that what you want us to be?” 

“I think so.”

“Then yes Ji, we’re boyfriends.” he giggled. “But we’re totally going on our first date tomorrow.”

Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. “Okay,” he said softly, “boyfriend.”

Minho smiled at him. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so happy. 

“Okay right back at you,” he replied, “boyfriend.”

The boys giggled at each other again. And if they kept using the word boyfriend on each other for the next two hours because they couldn’t get enough of it, that was again, nobody else’s business.

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace like always, and there was nothing better than the feeling of knowing they were going to wake up together next morning, still insanely in love and ready to create new memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... eeee i cant believe this is the end oh wow. this was the first fic of mine that actually got to see the light of day unlike the rest of my 898488432 drafts :/ its not the best but im glad i finally got to share something with other people :( im gonna add an epilogue too but i havent finished writing it yet and im really busy with school rn so it probably wont be posted until february, i hope thats okay :( anyways thanks to everyone who took time to read this, i really appreciate it <3 im also working on smth new so look forward to that yk if you want to :D


	9. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo here's the long awaited epilogue as promised! i've only went through this chapter once so i apologise in advance in case there are any mistakes in the text, i'll try to correct them asap. anyways, hope you enjoy reading this!

_ 2 months later  _

“Felix come on help me, this is not funny!”

“Ji calm the fuck down, you still have enough time.” replied Felix, getting annoyed with his friend.

It was Valentine’s day and also Jisung and Minho’s two month anniversary since they started dating. Jisung was still getting used to the whole being in a relationship thing and sometimes he felt like he wasn’t being a good boyfriend, so he wanted to put effort into surprising Minho on valentine’s day.

Jisung was a perfectionist so he already started planning everything out two weeks in advance. Despite getting ready early, he was still struggling, so he called Felix to come help him out.

They were currently at the store, buying Minho his gifts. Felix realised this wasn’t going to be bros shopping together and having fun the moment he walked into the store with Jisung. It was going to be Jisung freaking out and not being able to decide between the simplest things and Felix just following him around like a lost puppy.

“What colour should I buy these in?” asked Jisung worriedly.

Felix sighed, “His favourite colour maybe?”

“I was thinking about that too, but wouldn’t that be basic I mean imagine he opens up his present and sees this and he’s like wow my favourite colour, could you get any more predictable?” replied Jisung, pulling his hair out of frustration. 

Felix placed his hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Hey, take a deep breath okay? You know Minho more than anyone else does, do you really think he’s going to hate you for… this?” 

“I don’t know Felix! I just want this to be perfect, I wanna do something nice for him.” Jisung replied, sounding insecure.

“Go with pink. You can never go wrong with pink.” said Felix, giving him a small smile. “How much stuff from your list do we still have to buy?” 

“Oh we’ve only just started, we’re not even halfway done yet Lix.” Jisung answered.

“Great.” Felix replied sarcastically. 

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He answered the call while Jisung nervously searched through the shelves for Minho’s perfect gift.

“Hello?”

“Felix! You need to help me out please!” he heard Hyunjin whispering aggressively on the other side.

“Hyunjin? What is it?” 

“Okay please don’t tell Jisung about it, but Minho basically forced me to go shopping with him because he wanted to surprise Ji with a gift for valentine’s day. The problem is, he’s been trying to decide what to get him for the past three hours and we still haven’t gotten him anything.”

Felix facepalmed, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What is it?” 

“I’m doing the same with Jisung, he asked me to go shopping with him and he keeps looking at the most random things and he’s being insufferable.” Felix explained. He could hear Hyunjin laugh through the line.

“Why are they like this? Anyways Lix, do you think you could ask Jisung about what he wants, but like try to not make it too obvious and then maybe give me a call so I can help Minho?” 

_ “Who’s gonna ask Sungie what?!” _

Felix suddenly heard Minho’s voice through the line.

“Oh it’s noth-”

_ “Who are you talking to?” _

“I-it’s just Lixie.” he heard Hyunjin stuttering before Minho grabbed his phone from his hands.

“Felix?” 

“Hi Min what’s u-”

“You’re with Sungie right now aren’t you?” 

Felix looked back at Jisung who was now holding different sets of plates in his hands. He shook his head in disbelief. “Uh yeah we’re watching a movie right now.”

“Wait is he next to you?” asked Minho in panic.

“Oh uh no, I’m in the bathroom right now.” quickly replied Felix.

“Okay good, now ask Jisung if he has bought anything for me. No wait! Don’t do that! Ask him if he wants anything for Valentine’s day. No wait! Don’t ask him that either. Has he mentioned anything about today like do you know if he has anything planned out? Fuck no don’t tell me!” Minho babbled, not even knowing what he wanted exactly.

“Min you good?” asked Felix.

He heard the older one sighing. “Yeah I’m fine, sorry. I’m just scared Jisung won’t like my gift and ah I don’t know I just wanna make him happy.” he sounded almost insecure.

“Hyung you already make him happy. He’s going to like whatever you get him. Shit you could give him a rock and he would probably start crying.” 

Minho snorted. “He would definitely do that. So um, do you really think he’s gonna love my gift?”

“Absolutely. He loves you so much Min, don’t stress about it too much.” Felix told him reassuringly. 

“Thanks Lix. Gotta go now, I’m running out of time, bye!” said Minho hanging up the phone before Felix even got the chance to say goodbye back and talk to Hyunjin.

“Felix get your ass here right now!” hissed Jisung.

Felix turned around remembering he still needed to help Jisung out. 

“Stop being on your phone, I’m having a crisis.” 

“Sorry my uh mom was calling me. What is it now?” asked Felix.

Jisung sighed before picking up two mugs from the shelf. In his right hand he was holding a mug that said “ _ a yawn is a silent scream for coffee _ ” and in his left hand he was holding another one that said “ _ create something amazing today _ ”.

“Which one do you think is better?” he asked, feeling indecisive.

Felix rolled his eyes and then smiled at his friend. 

“Come on, let’s find Minho his perfect gift.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


It took them hours and they had to go through multiple stores in town, however they eventually found everything they needed for Minho. After leaving the last store Jisung insisted on Felix to go home with him and help him get ready. 

“So what’s your plan for later? I mean how did you plan on surprising him?” asked Felix while they were in a car, driving to Jisung’s house.

“Well first of all, I need to get ready so that I’ll look presentable and Minho will realise what a catch I am. Then, I’m going to grab everything we got him and since I have the keys to Minho’s apartment I’m going to sneak in and prepare everything before he comes home and then I’ll surprise him.” Jisung explained.

“Wait but how are you going to sneak in if he’s going to be at home?” asked the younger in confusion.

“Oh no no, we talked yesterday and he told me he was going to be at the dance studio the whole day today and he’ll get home later in the evening.” explained Jisung once again.

“Right,” murmured Felix, “he’s at the dance studio.”

Once they got to Jisung’s house, they ran upstairs to his room. Jisung decided to take a quick shower while Felix planned out the perfect outfit and makeup look for his friend. 

After Jisung got out of the shower Felix was still going through his closet because he couldn’t find anything “decent”.

“I mean seriously Jisung why do you need so many pairs of sweatpants? And what’s with the ridiculous amount of hoodies, also not to mention that ugly ass vest that i’ve decided to ignore.” complained Felix.

“That’s because you’re going through my everyday clothes, my prettier clothes are in the top drawer.” said Jisung as he pointed at the drawer. 

Felix searched through it and decided to go with black skinny jeans, because in his opinion, you could never go wrong with a pair of skinny jeans. Then his eyes landed on something even better.

“Dude! You have a crop top?! Why don’t you ever wear it?” he yelled at Jisung while holding the piece of clothing in his hands like it was gold.

It was a pretty simple crop top, it was long sleeved and pastel pink and the material was so soft and delicate. 

“I bought it once when i went shopping with Hyunjin and Jeongin and they forced me to buy it, but i never had the courage to actually wear it.” replied Jisung, sounding insecure.

“Well it’s your lucky day, because you’re wearing this tonight and you’re gonna look amazing and Minho’s gonna love it.”

Felix was right. Jisung did look amazing. Ethereal to be honest. Felix told him to wear some jewelry so he added some rings to his fingers. After that, he decided to work on Jisung’s hair. He didn’t really do much, he just added some hairspray and then styled his hair back and to the side so that his forehead was visible. He knew Jisung wasn’t very fond of makeup so he didn’t go overboard with it. He just put on some sparkly eyeshadow to his eyelids, added some mascara and then finished the look with some clear lip gloss. 

Felix pushed him in front of the mirror and Jisung almost gasped when he saw himself.

“Holy shit.” he said, turning around to see himself from the back. “I look.. hot.”

“Yeah you’re welcome.” said Felix, smiling in the back.

Afterwards the boys decided to wrap Minho’s gifts with a wrapping paper that had big red hearts on it which they bought in the store earlier. 

They were back in the car, Felix driving Jisung to Minho’s apartment. Jisung couldn’t calm down, his legs were shaking, he was fidgeting with his hands and he kept on biting his bottom lip. 

“He’s gonna love it Ji. I know he will.” said Felix to calm him down after he parked his car, noticing his friend was nervous.

“I just want it to be perfect.” mumbled Jisung.

“It will be.”

“Thanks Lix. For everything. And sorry for being a pain in the ass earlier when we were shopping.” Jisung apologised while he was grabbing the gifts from the back of the car.

“It’s fine don’t worry, I’m glad I could help. Now go!” 

“Alright I’m going, fuck. Bye!”

“Bye! Have fun you lovebirds!”

Jisung chuckled at his friend and then headed towards the front door. He searched for the keys in his pocket and slowly unlocked the door. He started walking towards the kitchen where he planned to put down the gifts for Minho, but he stopped walking the moment he saw he wasn’t alone in the apartment. 

He saw Minho sitting on the counter, looking startled after seeing Jisung.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” screamed Jisung in surprise.

“What do you mean what am i doing here, I live here Ji, what the fuck are you doing here?!” the older screamed back.

Jisung stood still for a few seconds, thinking whether he should make something up or tell his boyfriend the truth. He eventually figured it was useless to lie, since Minho was already looking at him weirdly because of the amount of gifts he was holding in his hands.

“I came to surprise you for Valentine’s day. I mean we were gonna spend it together either way, but I wanted to surprise you first.” he said quietly.

“What? No! No no no, I was supposed to come and surprise  _ you _ .” sighed Minho.

The boys stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing.

“Come here.” said Minho with a big smile on his face, reaching his arms towards his boyfriend so he could hug him. 

Jisung dropped everything he was holding in his hands with no hesitation and immediately ran towards his boyfriend. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist and put his hands on his shoulders. 

He saw the way Minho’s look in his eyes shifted the second after Jisung’s crop top was on full display. Before, he was looking at the younger boy lovingly and with so much joy. Now, his eyes looked darker with a mix of surprise and shock and something Jisung couldn’t really figure out.

“Baby what are you wearing?” asked Minho, softly kissing Jisung’s cheek.

“I told you I wanted to surprise you. You like it?” the younger asked teasingly.

Minho looked at him with so much adoration in his eyes. “I love it. You look beautiful. You always do. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Jisung blushed in embarrassment. Minho always made sure to compliment him and he appreciated that, however he never knew how to confidently accept compliments.

He hid his head into Minho’s chest. “Thanks Min.”

“I’m just telling the truth.” said Minho while brushing his hand through Jisung’s hair. “Can you show me your pretty face now so I can properly kiss my boyfriend?”

Jisung lifted his head and looked at Minho. “I love it when you call me your boyfriend.”

“Well you are  _ my  _ boyfriend, aren’t you?” smiled Minho.

Jisung nodded, a big smile spreading across his face.

“Now give me a kiss pretty please.” said Minho whiningly.

Jisung looked at his lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout on Minho’s face. And that’s exactly what he did. 

He leaned forward until the distance between their lips was closed. The boys both smiled into the kiss, their lips moving in sync. 

They couldn’t stay apart from each other ever since they got together. They have always been glued to each other, but they got even clingier after they made things official. Jisung was addicted to Minho, it didn’t matter how many times his boyfriend kissed him, he never got tired of it. Every single kiss they’ve shared meant the world to both of them. It always felt different yet so similar each time. Every kiss felt like their first kiss all over again.

Finally they pulled away and Jisung let go of Minho and stepped back on the floor. Minho pecked his lips one more time before he looked behind him, noticing the mysterious things wrapped in wrapping paper.

“You got something for me?” asked Minho.

Jisung turned around looking at the gifts scattered on the floor. “Oh yeah um I was planning on giving these to you later, but I mean since you’re already here I guess i can show them to you now.”

“Woah woah hold up.” said Minho, grabbing Jisung’s hand as the younger was already getting ready to pick the gifts up. “I have something to show you too, baby.”

Jisung’s eyes went wide. “You what?”

Minho laughed at him. “It’s our two monthversary babe  _ and  _ it’s valentine’s day. Of course I have something prepared for you. For starters, if you look at the oven, you can see I have dinner prepared for us that I was gonna bring to you later.”

“Why are you perfect?” asked Jisung, cupping the older’s face, pecking his lips one more time.

“I’m not.” the older smiled, “Speaking of looking perfect, I need to get ready. I was planning to get ready before coming to you to surprise you, but you kinda messed up my plans.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you already look like a model, you don’t have to get ready.” complained the younger.

“If you say so.” shrugged Minho.

They decided to show their gifts to each other later. Minho insisted on Jisung to go to the living room and wait until the dinner was ready. Then he brought a blanket and spread it on the floor. He added some rose petals to it and brought a bottle of fine with two glasses too while Jisung just enthusiastically looked at him the whole time. After the dinner was done they sat down on the blanket and ate it on the floor.

What they loved most about their relationship was that it never really changed after they started dating. They were still the same old Jisung and Minho, best friends who liked messing with each other. 

It was Valentine’s day indeed, but it also felt like just a normal day for two best friends hanging out, having fun and maybe occasionally kissing each other. 

The whole dinner part felt extremely short and rushed, mostly because Jisung was getting impatient and wanted to show Minho what he bought for him and shower him with love. 

“Alright, show me what you got.” asked Minho smiling at how adorably frustrated Jisung looked.

“Okay so um, I’m really sorry if you won’t like anything, to be honest I was struggling a bit when i went shopping.” said Jisung, suddenly sounding insecure.

“What happened to my boyfriend, where did all the confidence go baby?” said Minho teasingly. “Don’t worry about it Ji, you didn’t even have to get me anything, you being a part of my life is already the biggest gift i could ever receive.”

“Cheesy bastard.” mumbled Jisung.

Minho laughed at him before he picked up the first gift and slowly started unwrapping the paper. Before he got the chance to properly open it, Jisung spoke up again.

“It’s pants.” he blurted out. “I mean it’s not just pants, it’s for um, your dancing. You mentioned last week that all of your sweatpants are getting uncomfortable to wear so I bought you a new pair.” he said, fidgeting with his fingers.

Minho looked at him fondly and immediately kissed him on the cheek. 

“Thank you Ji. I love it.” 

Jisung felt a bit more relieved after hearing Minho’s words. “Check out your other presents!” he whined at the older boy.

“Alright alright calm down.” said Minho as he started unwrapping the second gift. He opened it and saw a pink pair of swimming pants with hearts on it. He looked at his boyfriend waiting for an explanation. 

“Remember that time when we went swimming in the cold?”

The older nodded.

“Well this was meant more as a joke. I bought the same pair for myself, in case we ever do something stupid like that again so that we won’t have to buy them last minute at the local store.”

Minho started giggling and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek again. “I love it.”

He unwrapped some more gifts which included cat food for Minho’s cats, a bouquet of flowers, chocolate and a bracelet.

Then he noticed a small flash drive. “What’s this?”

“Oh, right.” said Jisung nervously, “I made you a song.”

Minho felt like tearing up on the spot, he loved Jisung more than anything else. He cupped his face again and kissed him gently.

“Min you can’t keep kissing me every time you unwrap a present.” whined Jisung.

“Yes I can and that’s exactly what I’ll continue to do.”

He then grabbed his laptop and inserted the flash drive in. He saw a track named Close and he immediately hit the play button. It didn’t take more than ten seconds for his eyes to start watering. He loved everything about the song. Jisung started showing him more of his work in the past weeks and he always got surprised at the younger boy’s talent. This song was no exception. Jisung’s vocals and his rap were beautiful and the lyrics were so honest and well written. 

He didn’t even finish until the track was over before he pounced on the younger and showered him with kisses all over his face. 

“I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you.” he kept repeating.

“Min let me breathe!” yelled Jisung. Although he was complaining, his heart was filled with joy.

Eventually Minho let go of him. “Thank you.” he said with so much sincerity in his voice. 

“You’re welcome Min. Can you show me your gift now?” asked Jisung, tilting his head.

“Okay just give me a second, I’ll be right back.” said Minho, pecking his boyfriend’s lips one more time before running towards his bedroom.

He came back holding a piece of paper in his hands. 

“So um, you know I’m not the best with words. I wanted to give you a speech about how much i love you but then i realised i would probably forget half of the things I wanted to say, so I decided to write you a letter instead. But I didn’t want you to read it because I still wanted you to hear those words coming from my mouth so uh, I’m gonna be reading this out loud.” said Minho nervously.

Jisung could only giggle at his words. “Okay, go on then.”

Minho fake coughed to clear his throat, unfolded the letter and then started reading.

“Dear Jisung,” he started.

“This might be a little cheesy, but hello, this is your boyfriend Minho. As I’m writing this letter right now, I am realising this is probably going to sound silly when I’ll be reading it out loud.” Minho laughed quietly at his own words.

“Where do I even start? If someone told me we would be here six months ago I would’ve never believed them. It still feels a bit strange sometimes. My best friend turned into my boyfriend and it only took us what, like twelve years? Jokes aside, I need you to know you’re the most important person in my life and every day spent with you means the world to me. But you already know that. I think it’s time to compliment you now. I think you’re the most talented person I have ever met in my entire life, seriously, you’re a genius. I would also like to compliment your endearing personality, I love that you manage to make me happy just by being next to me. You’re younger than me, but you’re a big inspiration to me. I hope one day the whole world will see what an amazing person you are. What I love the most about us is that you’re quite literally my everything. You’re not just my boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend, my best friend and my family. Technically we’re not married, but you’re Soonie, Doongi and Dori’s second unofficial parent so I count you as family. You’re my soulmate. But you already knew that too. And I love you. So much. I know I say it to you all the time, it’s probably annoying, but I do, I love you so much it’s unreal. My future is uncertain. I don’t know where I’ll be or what will I be doing, but I know you’re gonna be with me the whole time. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us. I think this is it. Like I said, I’m not the best with words, but I hope I managed to say everything that i wanted to. I love you babe.”

He slowly looked at Jisung who was looking at him with glossy eyes, trying not to start crying aggressively. “I love you so much what the fuck Minho.” he said through his sobs.

Minho immediately rushed to the boy and hugged him tightly. “Don’t cry baby, this is the least I could do for you. In fact I have something else for you.” he said as he reached for his front pocket and pulled a small box out of it. He opened it up and there was a ring in it.

Jisung’s eyes went wide and he almost choked on air. “Shit you’re not proposing to me are you?” he said in panic.

Minho’s eyes went wide too after he realised how the whole situation looked like. “Oh god no, oh my god, no no no I love you, but we’re not there yet.” he said, stuttering. 

“It’s a ring, yes, but it’s not an engagement ring. It’s more like a.. well, I’m not sure, but it’s a ring.” he said, passing the ring to Jisung so he could check it out.

It was pretty simple, but it looked beautiful. It was silver and it had something carved in it. Jisung squinted his eyes so he was able to read what it said.

_ Our sunset that is going to be coloured red _

“That’s long.” chuckled Jisung, “usually rings have something that says “ _ my love _ ” or “ _ my heart is yours _ ” or something like that” 

Minho smirked at the remark. “I know. But I went driving a few days ago and I could see the sunset through the window and it made me think about you, because I know how much you love sunsets. And well I love them too. And it made me think of us. Our love is like our own sunset. And it’s going to be coloured red, because of well, our love. Because love is red. Does that make sense? Anyways, I went to the jewelry shop earlier to get it done.” 

Jisung giggled at his boyfriend. “You’re doing you best, but yes, I understand what you mean.” 

“I told you I’m bad with words.” puffed Minho.

“Aw, it’s okay Min. Also you totally copied that lyrics from a Twice song.”

“Never said i didn’t.”

“I love you.”   
  


“And I love you.” 

They smiled at each other and then connected their lips into a loving kiss once again. 

Minho and Jisung were best friends. 

But they were also much more than that. They were soulmates and they had their whole future ahead of them. Future filled with happiness, care, safety, new memories and love. Future in their own little world they've made for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh we've officially reached the end of this fic wow. i dont have much to say i just wanna say thanks to everyone who took their time to read this and thanks for all the kudos and all your lovely comments :( okie that's about it, thanks again, mwah


End file.
